Behind These Broken Wings
by Guardiansaint002
Summary: Love is strange, love is patient...love is kind. Sometimes people or animals don't get the chance to choose who they fall in love with. But maybe that's for the best. Follow the journey of Scar's daughter, Kovu's younger twin sister. As she discovers love, witness heartbreak and is thrown into a war. Chapter Five Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello LK fandom, this is another rewrite that I have to do. Of course there will be reused OCs, even the ones that belongs to readers. **

**Also like in the original I will be aging the characters by human age. Now here's the first chapter of Behind These Broken Wings.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and a few OCs. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney.**

"Be careful, Elara."

A eight year old dark tawny lioness cub closed her purple eyes as she followed her mother and a twenty year old dark tan lioness across a narrow pathway. Elara was already afraid of heights and now she had to cross a dangerous path. With one wrong step she could end up tumbling down the side of the mountain and into the raging river below.

"Move faster would you." the dark tan lioness sneered. "We don't have all year."

Gier, wasn't apart of their former pride. She was a agressive rogue who they had the misfortune of meeting. Her mother, Eleanor asked her to join them on their quest to find another pride.

For Elara, she knew something was off with the skinny dark tan lioness and she doesn't mean how underweight she was.

Gier had a bad vibe about her and Elara tried her hardest to keep her distance. Elara moved her paw forward to scream when some of the rocks began to fall.

"Mom!" Elara cried out, tears steaming down her fluffy cheeks.

The tawny-beige lioness turned around as her purple eyes widen in fear. "Elara!"

Elara tried to back up but everything crumbled under her, sending Elara tumbling down the mountain before landing in the wild river with a small splash.

"Elara!" Eleanor roared before she quickly climbed to the other side of the narrow pathway.

Gier walked by the weeping mother and headed down a deep slope. "The closest bank is in the kingdom through this valley. Hopefully your cub will turn up there."

Eleanor nodded, realising that she really didn't have much of a choice. She took a deep breath before following the dark tan lioness, praying that her daughter would be okay.

_**BTBW**_

A twenty one year old rich brown lion walked through the vast savannahs of his home. His black mane blew in the morning breeze. His leafy green eyes was on his path ahead but his mind was elsewhere.

Soon his brother will be king and he'll be stuck as a servant, the leader of the lion guard. To protect the circle of life and defend the Pridelands. When in reality, it should be him that get the throne. Mufasa didn't even want the throne but of course the _golden child_ gets everything he wanted.

The rich brown lion was so much in his mind he wasn't paying attention to where his paws was going.

Soon the second born prince found himself at the river of the south border. He closed his leafy green eyes as he felt the pain resurface after all this is where everything came crumbling down. He and his brother was on patrol with their father Ahadi, when him and Mufasa got into another fight.

All the years of being in the golden one shadow blew up and he took his anger out on his brother after all his father only care about the first one, the first born, his heir as him the second prince was just the runt who shouldn't been alive in the first place and was no more than a spare that wasn't needed.

The fight ended up with him pouncing on Mufasa which led to Mufasa bumping into their father sending the dark golden king over the side of the gorge.

Forgetting about unfair his father has been to him, he rushed over to lean over the edge and tried to save the distressed king. But he wasn't strong enough. The weak pathetic brute wasn't strong enough and he is the one to live with their failure.

The rich brown lion now realised that he walked to the bank of the river that took his father away. As he looked into the clear water he saw a pink scar across his left eye. A permanent reminder of that tragic day. Since then he no longer went by the name of Prince Taka, but as Scar for the forever wound he will have.

He sighed heavily before looking up from his reflection, he squinted as he caught sight of something unusual up ahead. Looking around, Scar walked into the calm river to the source of his interest.

What he eventually saw made him stop short with his right front paw hovering off the ground. Scar turned and snapped his eyes tight as he opened his tan muzzle and roared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed and favored. As well as Jason Chandler for the review. Here's the second chapter.**

Ocasio sat on a rocky ledge, his brown eyes locked on the group of lionesses hunting up ahead. One in particular has caught his interest. As he watched the lioness chase after a zebra stallion he didn't notice a presence until they cleared their throat.

The golden peach lion groaned as the warm breeze ruffled up his red mane. "What is it, Olisa?"

The twenty year old pale golden lioness rolled her own brown eyes and scoffed as she ignored the twenty six year old golden peach lion. "I know who you're looking at and ma is not going to improve."

Ocasio groaned with a small growl. "Sis, I really don't care."

The sound of loud paws stopping in front of them caused the siblings to move up and stare at a fourty nine year old pale peach lioness. Next to her was a fourty eight year old creamy white lioness.

The oldest lioness looked at the one next to her. "Amity, lead the others back to priderock. I'll be there shortly."

The creamy white lioness nodded, "Very well, Mahlah." before turning to head back to the gathered lionesses.

Mahlah waited until Amity was gone before turning her brown eyes on her son. "Did I hear correctly? I hope I'm not and my only son didn't say he doesn't care about his future."

Ocasio put a paw over his face and shook his head. "I do care about my future. But I'm not going to steal Princess Amina for your benefit. I don't even have feelings for her."

Mahlah narrowed her eyes at her oldest. "So you decide to court that scamp."

Ocasio went to say something to his mother but his ears perked at a familiar sound...

_ROOOOAR..._

"Scar!" Ocasio yelled before running off towards the direction of the roar came from. Leaving his mother and sister behind.

_**BTBW**_

Scar opened his eyes and saw a cloud of dust forming before a well built orange tan lion running at a unmatched speed stopped in front of them.

Scar rolled his leafy green eyes. "Torrent. You are supposed to come with the rest of the guard."

The sound of apporching paws made the rich brown lion look up and see three more lions running towards him and Torrent.

"Sorry, Taka..." a large dull brown lion with a black mane huffed as he tried to catch his breath. "Not all of us is the fastest."

Scar growled, clearly agitated. "I don't care." he turned to the orange tan lion. "Torrent, got fetch the monkey." after Torrent ran off in another cloud of dust, Scar turned to the three that was still there. "Now the rest of you. Go, see if you find a rouge lioness missing a cub."

The three lions nodded before running off in different directions shouting at once. "Till the Pridelands end, the Lion Guard defend!"

Scar sighed deeply before turning and grabbed the damp ball of fur that was against a rock in the river. Grunting he took a few cautious steps before bolting off into the savannah. For the second fastest in the Pridelands, Scar reached kopje that stood proudly in the middle of the kingdom that has been known as priderock for generations, in record time. But unfortunately the ones that greeted them was his brother and sister.

A nineteen year old dark golden lioness turned her amber eyes from the large bright golden lion to her second oldest brother and gasped once her royal eyes landed on the damp bundle of fur in the rich brown lion's tan muzzle. "Taka...is that a cub?"

Scar growled before placing the his passenger on the grass below. "Way to go genius. Is the queen around?"

Amina frowned. "You mean mom? She's speaking with King Maceo at the western border."

Scar groaned before picking up the unconscious cub and headed up the rocky slope of priderock. Feeling that he didn't have anything else to say to his brother and sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review, Jason Chandler. I appreciate that you're interested, keep reading.**

Widow, Queen Uru headed home intended to rest a bit before her pathetic son come to her with a problem. When the brownish lioness reached priderock she was confused to see her sherman exit the small, second den on priderock that was used as a nursery and a place for the wounded.

Under priderock was her beloved children, Mufasa and Amina.

Uru walked over to her son and daughter. "Why is Rafiki here?"

The golden twenty five year old lion shrugged. "Taka summoned him."

Uru moved her jaded green eyes up to see mandrill heading down the slope. The greyish-blue furred primate walked over with his staff before bowing to the Queen.

"Ah, my queen. You should be very proud of the leader of the guard."

Uru raised a thin black eye brow. "Why is that?"

Rafiki chucked. "Why don't you go up and see." with his famous smile, Rafiki continue on into the savannah to his tree.

Uru watched her friend since she was a cub disappear before heading up the slope. Uru ignored her rich brown son and entered the small den. To stop short once she saw a small unconscious cub in the middle of the den.

She was more than confused, since a lot of things point that her worthless son rescued the small cub but everyone knows that Scar is selfish and doesn't half the time take his role seriously.

"Your highness!"

Uru moved her green eyes from the cub to the den entrance to see a nineteen year old blue hornbill. "What is it, Zazu?"

Zazu's dark blue eyes widen with panic. "I seen two rogues cross the borders."

Uru sighed heavily before exiting the den. She could never catch a break.

_**BTBW**_

A pair of brown eyes stared from behind some bushes. She was waiting for the right moment to pounce. Her target was a twenty year old tawny lioness. The pale cream twenty three year old smiled wickedly before leaping from her hiding place. The tawny lioness ducked, therefore sending the pale cream lioness head first into the cold water.

"Nice try, Kala!" the tawny lioness laughed, tears at the brim of her dark green eyes.

Kala huffed before walking out of the water hole and shook her fur dry. Making sure to wet the younger lioness.

"Hey!" the tawny lioness glared. "And they say you're the oldest."

Kala rolled her eyes. "Whatever Sarafina." after she made sure she was dry she took a deep breath. "Fina, we need to talk?"

Sarafina groaned before getting up from her sitting postion. "I know what you are going to say and I don't want to hear it."

Kala narrowed her eyes. "Mom and dad are gone. I'm pretty sure that they didn't want their daughter flaunting after a taken male. One that belongs to our best friend."

Sarafina lowered her head. It sounded very bad the way her elder sister put it but she couldn't deny the feelings she feels for the future king.

Kala softened her gaze and sighed. She was about to say something to her sister when something caused her platinum blonde ear rims to perk. The sisters turned and saw two unfamiliar lionesses.

"Help!" the tawny-beige lioness roared.

Kala pinned her ears. "They look like they need some help."

Sarafina growled before turning to walk away from the pair of rogues. Kala rolled her eyes before walking over to the lionesses.

"Hello. You need help?"

The tawny-beige lioness gasped before nodding. "My daughter fell in a river nearby. Please, I have to find her."

Kala felt bad for the lioness. But she still has to follow the rules. "I'm sure that the queen can help you. Why don't you follow me?"

The lioness looked hesitate before nodding and followed the pale cream lioness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Jason Chandler for the review. As for your question, I believe so. But not for some time now.**

**Without further ado here's chapter four, enjoy. **

Eleanor followed the two sisters who she and Gier were introduced by the pale cream lioness. Kala was very welcoming as her younger sister came off as rude and hostile. Which immediately made Gier instantly...distaste her, for a lack of better words.

As they followed the sisters, Eleanor took in the sights and quickly fell in love with the kingdom. She started to think, about life here, the paradise Pridelands. This kingdom is the perfect place to raise Elara, if she ever find her beloved and only daughter again.

"'Elena...psst." Eleanor turned her purple eyes towards the dark tan lioness she was with. Gier's grey eyes looked up ahead before looking back at Eleanor. "Look ahead."

Eleanor followed Gier's instruction and looked ahead to gasped at what she saw. Not far ahead sat a majestic mountain structure. It was tall and bathed in the golden sunlight.

Kala laughed lightly at the expressions before smiling warmly. "That's priderock. Home, throne to the queen and her family as well as home to the pride."

As they got closer the air seem to get hot when they seen a regal looking brownish lioness. Standing around her was six lions and a dark golden lioness stood by her side. Sarafina groaned but the four lionesses continue on before stopping a few feet away the lionesses and lions.

The brownish lioness stepped up, her leafy green eyes locked on the sisters. "Kala. Sarafina. What's the meaning of this?"

Kala bowed her head as her brown eyes stayed locked on the older lioness. "I apologise your majesty for the inconvenient circumstances. These lionesses are looking for a lost cub that fell in a river."

Eleanor gave a sigh of relief when the queen relaxed. She was incredibly glad that she remembered to explain to at least Kala why she and Gier were trespassing.

Eleanor shook her head and focused on the present after seeing a rich brown lion dismiss four of the lions that she realised was standing behind him.

"It's fortunate that my guard's leader found a cub." the brownish queen said with pleasant smile. "Now that I know what you are doing in my land. I would like to know who you are."

Eleanor nodded quickly. "Of course your highness. I am Eleanor of the the kingdom Aldovia."

Gier rolled her eyes when the queen fixed her gaze on her. "Gier. My homeland was destroyed."

The lioness queen nodded. "I'm Queen Uru. Until the cub recovers, you're free to stay." then she turned to the rich brown lion. "Scar, show the lionesses to the cub."

The male that was Scar sneered before heading up the rocky slope. Eleanor wasn't too far behind, quickly climbing the stone ramp but being careful to not lose her footing. Once she reached the top Scar was standing at the entrance of a small den that was right on the left after climbing the slope.

"Thank you, kind sir." Eleanor smiled grateful.

Scar growled lowly before decending down the slope. Eleanor watched him go before turning to head in the den.

_**BTBW**_

"Sarafina, what in the Great Kings of the past was your problem!?"

Sarafina sat sulking outside their parents' old private den while her sister paced in front of her. Trying to find out why she was acting harshly to their guests.

Kala groaned before stalking off after realising that she wasn't going to get anything from her sister.

After Kala left Sarafina let her mind wonder why she was acting harshly. The truth was that she couldn't take if they fell for Mufasa. Bad enough she has to deal with Sarabi being his fiancée. It's miserable to be all rainbows and sunshine with the lioness that took her true love away.

A clearing of a throat caused the tawny lioness to jump.

"Sorry."

Sarafina managed to quickly calmed her heart down before moving her dark green eyes up to stare into the brown eyes of Ocasio. She tilted her head unsure why the bravest of the Pridelands and Lion Guard was there. "Kala isn't here."

Ocasio cleared his throat again as he pawed his red mane chest. The upside to being cousins with the princes as his grandfather was his own father and Queen Uru's father, making him the nephew of the queen.

Ocasio sighed, he missed his father deeply. With a deep breath he returned his attention to the dark cream lioness in front of him.

"No. I actually came here to see you."

Sarafina's eyes widen in confusion. "Me? But why?"

Ocasio chucked nervously. "I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk under the moonlight or go staregazing?"

Sarafina's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. She wasn't sure how she felt about this but knew that deep down if she ever wanted a family then Ocasio was her only chance of achieving that goal. She took a deep breath before batting her eye lashes with a smile that made the lion in front of her want to melt.

"I'll love to."

Ocasio smiled and to Sarafina it reminded her of Mufasa's charming smile. "Meet at the water hole around...sunset?"

Sarafina smiled flirty. "Sunset is perfect."

Ocasio turned to leave but not before giving Sarafina a quick lick across the cheek. Sarafina waited until her suitor was gone before heading towards the lionesses' relaxing area that was behind priderock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about earlier to those who read the last attempt to write the fifth chapter.**

**Now I want to thank Jason Chandler for the review. **

**Here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy!**

Sarafina found her sister among the other young lionesses. Even the one that is engaged to the lion she fell in love with. The dark beige lioness was currently speaking about her talk with the queen.

The tawny lioness growled lowly, that was supposed to be _her _getting lessons in being queen. It was supposed to be Mufasa who she went out with later. Not his attractive cousin...who looks a great deal like Mufasa.

Sarafina grinned, if it's anything she knows about the golden lion is that Mufasa can get rilled up easily. She grins when she thinks of the possibilities of what Mufasa would do to her while in his _jealous _rampage.

Sarafina stood with a stretch before flashing a bright smile towards the lionesses and her sister. "It was nice hanging with you all. But I have to get ready for my night with Ocasio. See ya girls."

Both Olisa and Kala glared at the retreating form of Sarafina, not knowing for the both reasons.

Sunset came and Sarafina was already at the water hole when Ocasio came walking over with that charming smile she actually likes so much. With a deep breath she stood and greeted the golden peach lion by rubbing against his body.

Ocasio went red in the cheeks but smiled nonetheless. "Hello to you too, Fina."

Sarafina purred in Ocasio's ear as she pawed his red mane. "I was thinking...how about we spend the night under the stars. Here _under one another._"

Ocasio nearly choked at the implement. But as he knew that mating out whitlock was frowned a pound. And that he would never hear the end of it from both his mother and sister but that's the price he's willing to pay. The things that is stirring in him at the sight of the beautiful, vixen was starting to get hard to ignore.

Ocasio growled before ushering the tawny lioness on her stomach, he made his mind up. He didn't care what others say and as he mounted he knew there was no turning back.

**...**

Across the Pridelands Scar sat on a ridge watching the sunset. It was something he used to do with his grandfather before he died. It then became a habit, that he never really understood. The sound of paws apporching made the rich brown lion growl as the scent was of no one he knew. Even though if it was someone he knew he would of growled at them too.

The scent belonged to Gier who simply walked over to sit by the year older lion's side. "Well hello to you too...my _prince_."

Scar's leafy green eyes widened. "How did you know?" then his eyes returned cold as he sneered. "Not like I care."

Gier grinned, showing her sharp white teeth. "I'm here to help. After all it must be lonely in the shadow you're forced to walk in. Not to mention unrewarding..."

Scar growled when the dark tan lioness purred and ran a paw through his black mane. "What could you possibly help me with?"

Gier flashed a smile that would normally hunt someone in their dreams. "I'm going into heat. Imagine the queen's face when her golden heir wasn't the first one to give her a grandcub."

Scar thought about it, he quickly glance at the lioness besides her. She was lanky but like him she had a strong build. It would be incredible to do one thing before the golden one. This lioness wouldn't be his first choice but unfortunately he doesn't have any other offers. Closing his eyes he summited to mating routine.

_**BTBW**_

The next morning in the small den on priderock, young Elara blinked her purple eyes open for her to snap them shut when the sunlight hit them. When Elara felt that she could open her eyes again, she was confused by the walls that surrounded her.

The feeling of something stirring next to her caused her to jump away from her spot just in time to see a pair of familiar purple eyes.

"Mom!" Elara cried before running over to the tawny-beige lioness and buried her head into her mother's light beige chest.

Eleanor purred before nuzzling her daughter. "I'm glad you are alright."

Elara smiled before nodding. But that smile soon faded. "What happened?"

"The prince rescued you." mother and daughter looked to the cave entrance. Gier walked over and sat in front of Elara and Eleanor. "It would be the right thing to do and thank him. Don't you think so, Eleanor?"

Eleanor was more concerned about where the dark tan lioness' were abouts last night. Then it hit her, Gier went in heat just before they entered the Pridelands. The tawny-beige lioness shook her head. "How do you know the leader of guard is a prince? Queen Uru didn't say-"

"Don't speak of that pig headed queen! She's cutting him out because he's not her golden children." Gier spat with a snarl.

Elara lowered her eyes down. As her ears pinned against her head. She knows all too well about a parent all but disown her for something she's not. "Do you know where to find him?"

Gier was about to respond when another voice made a entrance. Gier quietly growled before leaving the den not wanting to be in the queen's presence.

Uru looked after Gier with a raised eye brow before turning her attention to Eleanor.

Eleanor cleared her throat and smiled lightly. "Actually your graceful. I have been meaning to talk to you."

Uru sat and looked the lioness over. "I'm guessing you want permission to stay in the Pridelands."

Eleanor bowed but her eyes stayed on the queen. "Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Uru nodded before moving her leafy green eyes towards the cub snuggled in Eleanor's chest. "As a mother myself I understand the need to want the best for your cub. But what will my pride gain?"

Eleanor lifted her head. "I'm a great hunter and was a mid lioness back in my old pride."

"Hmmm." Uru mumbled as she stroked her dusty brown chin with her colorless paw. "Dry season is coming up. Herds would be migrating, so I need all the teeth and claws I can get."

Eleanor bowed once more. "You wouldn't regret it."

Uru smiled simply. "I'll be the judge of that. But on the other thing. I over heard your conversation. Yes, Scar is my son and the second prince. But I have my reasons for not saying Scar is my son." the brownish lioness stood to head out of the den but not before looking over her shoulder. "And if I was you. I would stay far away from Scar. He tends to destroy everything around him."

Eleanor frowned, did she make a mistake by wanting to stay in the Pridelands.

While Elara was intrigued. Too bad she didn't heed the queen's warning


	6. Chapter 6

**I know that a lot has happened but that's just the beginning, we have a lot more to come. That I'm sure you'll enjoy. And this chapter you'll meet the cubs.**

A month and a half has passed. As the sun shined brightly over the beautiful Pridelands. Elara blinked her eyes open with a small yawn as she stretched out her body and paws.

It's been amazing six weeks since she and her mother was...along with Gier was accepted into the Pridelands. She has stayed away from Scar, which wasn't as hard as she thought since the prince tends to be away from the pride at a length of a time.

Elara shook her head when her ears perked at the sound of yelling. The dark tawny cub stood and walked out of the main den. She walked over to the edge of priderock where a ten year old dark brown cub with a black tuff on his head sat.

"Hey, Cassiel." Elara called as she sat by the older cub's side. "What's going on?"

A few days after she was accepted Cassiel and his mother Java returned from Java's home pride which is up in the mountains. Ever since they have been best friends.

Cassiel turned his amber eyes towards his friend with mischief floating around in his rich orbs. "Prince Scar is in troouble." he finished with a amused laugh.

Elara rolled her eyes before looking over the edge to see the queen roaring unpleasant words at a scowling Scar. Some how she actually felt a bit bad for him. Behind Scar stood...Gier glaring at the queen.

"Why is Ms. Gier down there?"

Cassiel laughed before turning back to the commotion below. "Gier's pregnant with Scar's cub."

Elara nearly lost her breath. "What!" she ignored the look that her friend gave her. She didn't know why she reacted like that. But she does know that another Gier is bad news.

**...**

At Ocasio and Sarafina's private den, the drama was taking off as well. Sarafina rolled her dark green eyes as she ignored her mother-in-law and sister-in-law. Ocasio wasn't around, Lion Guard duties. Giving Mahlah and Olisa the opportunity to speak on what they feel.

"You think you're slick." Mahlah growled. "You got my son fooled but I'm not."

Sarafina sighed before looking at the pale peach lioness. "Look. I love Ocasio..."

"You mean you love Mufasa! It's as clear as day. The only ones that don't see it is Sarabi and Mufasa. Since you can't have Mufasa, you go for the next best thing!"

Sarafina glared, sometimes her sister gets on her nerves. But she smiled on the inside as she knew something that will wiped that snarl right off her pretty muzzle. "Kala! What are you doing here?"

Kala narrowed her eyes. "Trying to talk some sense into you!" the pale cream lioness inhaled and exhaled, "Look Sarafina, you know as well as we do that this marriage is a fluke."

Sarafina really felt hurt. Her own sister was against her. "Well I'm sorry to burst your bubbles but I'm in love with Ocasio. We're going to be a family." she stood with her head held high. "Now I am going to tell my mate the good news."

Kala sighed deeply. She didn't mean to be so harsh but using a lion is a very dangerous thing. Kings know that their parents are rolling over in their graves.

_**BTBW**_

Time seemed to fly since the announcement of Gier and Sarafina's pregnancies. The dry season has passed and the kingdom was preparing for the wet season.

The first day of the wet season was met with a day of thunderstorms as well as the roars of two very in pain lionesses. In the small den was Gier, along with Eleanor, Uru and Rafiki.

Scar sat in the main den looking at the rain, while hoping for a decent cub to show up Mufasa. He had a lot of plans for this cub or cubs. But he's praying that Gier gives birth to one cub.

"Nervous?"

Scar growled lowly. Mufasa seemed to ruin his most special days. "No. _I'm leaping for joy_."

Mufasa chuckled before turning his amber eyes to his side as Amina joined them. "Excited?"

The dark golden princess nodded. "A new life is about to be born." she moved her amber eyes to her brothers. "Perhaps mom would be less grumpy now."

Scar scoffed. "Don't bet on it."

It felt like hours before Eleanor walked into the den and bowed. Scar didn't need to hear her say anything to know that his cub has been born. He quickly stood and walked into the rain.

Mufasa sighed deeply before following, as the future king he's in tilted to see the new cub of the pride. But like Amina, this particular cub is their niece or nephew.

After shaking off the rain from their coats they followed Scar to the middle of the den to see Gier bathing a small pale tan bundle of fur.

Uru looked up once she seen Scar hovering over the new mother. She cleared her throat before placing a fake smile on that Scar and Gier clearly seen through. "Congratulations on a healthy daughter." she took pleasure in seeing the disappointment sweeping across her second son's face.

Amina walked over after Scar moved back. She cooed and awed at her little niece. "What's her name?"

Gier gave the princess that same forced smile that Uru gave before turning her cold grey eyes on the brownish lioness. "Zira."

Uru glared before softing her leafy eyes as she looked at Mufasa. "Son, Sarafina went in labour earlier. Why don't you go welcome the cub. After all it would be one of your many duties as king."

Mufasa bowed his head. "Of course, mother." he stood and exited the den.

The rain has stopped. Which was quite odd for the beginning of the rainy season. But the different weather pattern is the least of his worries. He keeps thinking about Sarafina and Ocasio.

He shouldn't be jealous, he's happily engaged to Sarabi. Who is beautiful, smart, wise...would make a wonderful mother and queen when his mother pass the throne down in five years. But before he was bethroled to Sarabi, he was dating Sarafina. They had planned to rule the Pridelands together and have a lot of cubs.

But then Sarabi came with her sick mother. Her compassion and beauty was not like anything he has seen. He half heartily broke things off with Sarafina but deep down there's still some feelings for the tawny lioness.

So he is jealous. But there's nothing he could do not until he's king.

"Cousin!"

Mufasa silently growled under his breath before smiling at the apporching golden peach lion. "Cousin! Congrats."

Ocasio smiled his brown eyes seem richer. "Sarafina has been asking for you."

Mufasa smiled at that. "Really?"

Ocasio smiled as he lead his bright golden cousin towards his den where Sarabi, Kala, his mother and sister sat outside of. "She's excited for you to meet our son."

Mufasa felt his heart drop. But he managed to hide it. He just focused on his visit and then leave to have some _private time _with Sarabi. He entered his cousin's den to be greeted by Sarafina's beautiful smile. "Congratulations Fina."

Sarafina smiled before looking at her side where a creamy cub was nursing. "This is Mheetu."

Mufasa smiled at the cub before looking at his cousin. "Truly a remarkable cub. Now I have to be on my way."

Ocasio nodded. "Of course. Thank you for visiting."

Mufasa grunted on his way out of the den. "Sarabi, let's go."

Sarabi looked confused. But knew not to argue so she bid Mahlah and her friends farewell and went after her future mate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jason Chandler, thanks for the review. Your feedback means a lot.**

Before anyone knew it, the new additions were bubbling, excited four year olds. On a particular beautiful afternoon, twelve year old Elara and fourteen year old Cassiel were assigned to cub sit. The adolescents were watching Zira and Mheetu chase and splash each other at the water hole.

Young Cassiel seem to have a grow sport. He was a bit tall, not yet reaching the hight of his father, Chitemo. Who is a few inches shorter than Mufasa. His black tuff has grown to a few bangs above his amber eyes. Which was now on the two year younger teen besides him. "Elara?"

Elara slowly turned her purple eyes on her best friend. "Hmm..."

Cassiel avoided her pricing gaze as he found the ground extremely interesting. "Have...have you thought about who you're bringing to the coronation?"

Elara was slightly put off by her friend's nervousness. But to his question, she did have one in mind but he'll probably never want to be with someone like her. She shook her head before answering. "The wedding and coronation is in six months. I'm sure that..."

Cassiel lifted his head as Elara trailed off but his black rimmed ears perked at loud noises coming in the distance. Cassiel and Elara shared a concern look before springing to their paws and rushed over to the frozen cubs.

Up ahead from where Mheetu and Zira were, Elara and Cassiel noticed a heated fight between Kala and Princess Amina.

"You backstabbing bitch! You're just like your sister! You mate stealing whore!"

Kala glared as she bared her teeth and growled. "My sister didn't steal anyone's mate! Unlike you! You're pregnant with my mate's cubs."

Amina gasped before snarling, she wanted to rip the pale cream lioness' throat out. But instead took calming deep breaths. "Wait till my mother come. She will exile you and your mistake of brats."

Kala snarled, she took a step forward to step back when Uru ran over with Gier, who was stepping in for Sarabi since she was visiting the Mountain kingdom with Olisa.

Even though the dark tan lioness wasn't Scar's mate but she had to pull some weight since she couldn't hunt.

"What's going on here!"

Kala bowed her head. "My queen. Your daughter slept with my mate!"

Amina went to say something when her mother growled. The dark golden lioness step back with her head low. Uru stood in between her daughter and Kala.

"Now. I don't recall a wedding with neither of you two and Torrent as the bride or groom. With that said, Torrent is a male. Lions are in title to mate with more than one lioness. As harsh as it sounds, that's life. Even if you are married some still want more. All you can do is raise your cubs and try to make sure that nothing like this happens again."

Kala looked up at Amina and pinned her ears. The princess was clearly in love with Torrent. She was too but they were the victims. Regardless of what Queen Uru said, Torrent is the enemy. Even if they're pregnant with his cubs.

Elara stepped back and sighed heavily. "Let's get these cubs back to priderock."

Cassiel nodded as he turned and walked along side Elara to the cubs who ran off while they were watching the drama between Princess Amina and Kala.

"Yeah. Before anything else happens. Plus I got to check on my mother and brother while my dad is away."

Elara smiled at her friend and help gather Mheetu and Zira before the four young lions headed for priderock.

_**BTBW**_

In the Mountain Region, Queen-consort Sarabi was visiting the neighbouring kingdom. It was a bit of practice for when she becomes queen. Plus she be able to invite King Maceo to the wedding and coronation. Along with her was Olisa and two of the guard. The strongest, Chitemo and the keenest of sight, a golden tan; dark brown mane lion name Sefu.

Sarabi sighed heavily when she caught the pale golden lioness looking at her for the tenth time since they entered the Mountain kingdom. "What!"

Olisa rolled her brown eyes. "You sure you should be making this trip?"

Sarabi groaned before focusing on the path ahead. "Olisa, I'm only two and a half months pregnant. Besides this is the best time before I get too busy with the child to do a lot of travelling."

Olisa sighed before nodding. "I guess-" Olisa's breath got caught in her throat when her eyes landed on a handsome dark orange lion. "'Rabi? Who's that?"

Sarabi looked at the apporching lion before looking at her friend and smirked. "That's King Maceo."

Olisa gasped before blushing when the king's orange eyes landed on her. Now closer she saw that his black mane covered most of his head and ears and he had a black beard on the bottom of his dark cream muzzle.

"Your highness. It's a honour to meet you."

Maceo tore his eyes off the young beauty besides the future queen of the Pridelands. "Same to you, Princess. I know that you must be getting back as you're a very busy young lioness. So I will say that our alliance is a go. But perhaps you wouldn't mind if I got to...get to know your beautiful friend."

Olisa blushed before nodding. "I would like that, my king."

Maceo shook his head before smiling. "Please. Maceo will do."

When the meeting was over Sarabi left with Chitemo and Sefu with the promise of telling her mother and brother about her descion to stay with King Maceo.

On the way back Chitemo had a lot on his mind. In two months his oldest son will be fifteen. With him heading into his thirty second year in a few weeks he thought that he would retire from the guard and train Cassiel to take his place as the strongest. That way he will be able to spend more time with his family and help Java raise their newest son, Chumvi.

Not too long after Chitemo finish with his inner thoughts he saw they returned to the Pridelands. He bid Sefu and Sarabi farewell and went to his private den where his pale caramel mate was returning with a zebra dragging behind her.

When Java's amber eyes landed on her mate, she dropped the prey and ran to her mate.

"Chitemo! You're back!" Java cried happily as she buried her head in the dull brown lion's black mane.

Chitemo embraced his mate before moving his black eyes around. "Where's the boys?"

Java chuckled. "It has been a week since you left. But don't you remember that Elara is of age to get hunting lessons?"

Chitemo laughed lightly. Elara has grown wonderfully since becoming a Pridelander. Ever since Java return with Cassiel from visiting her family that lived in the Mountain kingdom under King Maceo. Cassiel and Elara has been close. Perhaps he should speak with Eleanor about bethroling the two.

He shook his head before focusing on his smiling mate.

Java giggled before nuzzling the side of Chitemo's face. "Cassiel took Chumvi to Elara's first lesson."

Chitemo smiled before looking at Java with a clouded gaze. "The perfect opportunity to spend some alone time."

Java giggled before shaking her head. "You have duties first. Then when you are done, I will think about some private time."

Chitemo chuckled before giving Java another embrace before running off towards the Lion Guard lair.


	8. Chapter 8

Seasons went by and then the day came when the future king turned thirty as well as the beginning of a new era.

Thirteen year old Elara was pretty excited. She was attending her first royal wedding and coronation. What better way then to go then with her best friend as her date. Crazy thing is that she asked him and he accepted. She didn't think he would want to be seen with a former rogue, who's father didn't want her. But she was wrong. Clearly by the way Cassiel pressed his body against hers as they watch Scar and Amina walk Sarabi up to the peak of priderock where Rafiki and Uru stood waiting.

The greyish-blue furred baboon raised his paws and staff to quiet the pride and gather animals below the kopje.

"Today we gather as a reign ends, another shall rise in it's place." Rafiki turned to Uru who stepped in Rafiki's place.

Uru walked up, took a deep breath and said, "A new beginning is about to arise, for prey and predator alike. A new king and queen are about to take the throne and guide you in a direction that one day will make all of us and our ancestors proud. This is me, your Queen stepping down."

Uru took another deep breath before letting out an ear splitting roar. Then Mufasa and Sarabi stepped up side by side.

Mufasa took a deep breath and said, "A wise king had once told me we are one and I value that lesson. I will protect and guide you with everything I have. This is me your new king."

The animals went into cheers and hoots, before calming down. Sarabi looked at Mufasa, who smiled at her. All her fears melted away as though they never was there.

Sarabi took a deep breath and said, "I heard many amazing stories about the great queens of the past. How they ruled this lands fair and justice. I vowed to follow their ways. This is me, your new queen."

Sarabi looked over at Mufasa who was smiling at her before taking another deep breath. They rubbed noses before facing the gathered animals. Mufasa was the first to roar than Sarabi roared. The animals cheered as the pride and Uru roared in reply.

"I announce the new King and Queen of the Pridelands. As well as new mates." Rafiki announced after waving his staff over the couple.

Everyone erupted into roars and cheers. After Princess Amina along with Sefu dismissed the animals they joined the reception by the water hole. As Sefu went off Torrent came over with a smile for it to fade at the dark look he was reciving.

"What's wrong with you?"

Amina sneered before clawing the side of the orange tan lion's face. "You are what's wrong! You played me!" She was about to strike again when a loud roar echoed through the air.

The partying stopped as everyone turned to see Sarafina run from her mate and son to her sister who was being seen by Rafiki.

Scar who sat by himself while Gier and Zira mingled. This discration was perfect for him to slip away without being noticed.

_**BTBW**_

On the northern border of the Pridelands is a place where the greedy roam. The elephant graveyard, oddly named since all the creatures come to die there. But in the graveyard resides a large pack of hyenas led by their female matriarch, Raka. The elder pale greyish-brown hyena paced back in forth.

While a twenty five year pale grey hyena with black bangs like the matriarch watched in annoyance.

"Mother, I'm sure he will come."

Raka growled at her daughter. "Don't patronise me, Shenzi!"

The sound of someone stepping on the crushed bones caused the two female hyenas to look towards the entrance of the large elephant skull.

"I'm here but it is not like there is anything I can do yet."

Raka snarled. "You fool. Use the guard, persuade them to help you become king."

Scar didn't know why he didn't think about using the guard before. "I'll consider it. Now I must go before I am missed."

Shenzi and Raka nodded before heading deeper into the skull as the rich brown lion turned to head back to the Pridelands.

**...**

At priderock Torrent was was a pacing wreck. Not long after Kala went in labour, Princess Amina followed after. It's been seven hours since then, the stars were out and shinning brightly. By time the eight hour came the waiting parties were greeted by the appearance of Rafiki.

"Torrent." Rafiki gave the orange tan lion a quick nod. "The mothers are ready for you to meet their cubs."

Torrent raised a eye brow before entering the den with Mufasa following. Torrent went to see Kala as Mufasa headed for his sister.

In between Kala's colorless paws were two small cubs. One was creamy orange and the second was pale brown.

"They're beautiful, Kala. What's their names?"

Kala moved her brown eyes from her daughters to glare at the lion she had once fell in love with. "Tama and Kula."

Torrent nodded before moving on to Amina. After all he has no time for daughters only sons. Thankfully as he reached the dark golden lioness he would get what he wants. "He's handsome. What's my son's name?"

Mufasa snarled at his friend. "Watch who you are speaking to. And don't forget that I haven't bypass your unfaithfulness."

Amina smiled grateful at her brother before turning her amber eyes on Torrent. "His name is Tojo. That's all you need to know."

Torrent scoffed before walking out of the den. Just as a loud roar echoed through the kingdom, calling all members of the Lion Guard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason Chandler; I appreciate the review. But I would love to truly know your opinion on the chapters.**

**I have to warn you guys, this is a pretty sad chapter.**

Prince Scar, leader of the Lion Guard stood on a ledge on the far side of the Pridelands. He had just called for the guard to come. He smiled, thinking about the possibilities of the future. With the guard and his roar he'll be unstoppable and be the true king of the Pridelands.

The first thing he'll do is let the hyenas in the Pridelands, then exile those who are uncannily loyal to his oaf of a brother. The sounds of his guard apporching caused Scar to focus on the task.

"Reporting for duty, Scar." Ocasio said with his head held high.

Scar looked the four over before closing his leafy green eyes, then snapping them open. "I need your help."

Sefu stepped up. Always been eager to serve the royal family and the Pridelands. His home since he came here with his grandmother when his mother abandoned him. "Of course, my prince. What is it you need help with?"

Scar laughed lightly at the golden tan lion's innocence before grinning a toothy smile. "To get rid of my brother so I can become king."

Chitemo shared a look with his friends and colleagues before turning his black eyes on the leader and couldn't help but to burst out laughing along with Torrent.

"Hahaha! You're hilarious, Taka!" the orange tan lion laughed tapping his tan colour paw on the ground.

Scar growled as he narrowed his eyes. "This is not a joke! I need you four to help me overthrow Mufasa."

Sefu's smile faded as he noticed Scar wasn't laughing. "You're serious?"

Ocasio looked at Sefu and seen the fear in his eyes before looking at his cousin and knew that Scar wasn't joking. His smile dropped before looking at the rich brown lion with a look of disproving and disbelief.

"Scar, the Lion Guard's job is to protect the Pridelands and the circle of life, not kill royals just because our leader wants us to!'' Ocasio explained. He looked at the other three who were staring at Scar with wide eyes before turning back to Scar, ''Sorry..but we won't help you.''

''You what?!'' Scar yelled, furious.

''We won't help you do such a criminal act just for your own desires.'' Chitemo said with narrowed black eyes.

''You traitors!'' Scar roared causing Ocasio, Chitemo and the others to cringe.

''Taka, please! We don't have to do this! You don't have to this!''Ocasio pleaded to his leader and cousin, who then started to use the roar of the elders.

Ocasio and the others tried to run away but the force of the roar sent them sailing through the Pridelands and into the reckage Scar's roar already caused. Scar tried to use the roar again, but he just did a normal lion roar and not the roar of the elders.

''W-What?'' Scar said confused touching his throat.

_"Taka..."_

Scar whimpered as he looked up. Just as a gathering of clouds came rolling in with lighting flaring and thunder roaring. Soon a ghostly image of a brownish lion with purple eyes appeared.

"Grandfather..." Scar gasped as he stared at the ghost above.

_''Taka...you disappointed me. You used the roar for evil..so we had to take the roar away from you as a punishment..'' _Mohatu said ashamed of what his grandson became.

Before Scar could reply, Mohatu disappeared back into the sky. Scar slumped down and didn't know what to do, his roar and the guard was his only chance at becoming king. But unknown to him Ocasio was being followed and they saw everything.

_**BTBW**_

Mufasa sat at the peak of priderock and watched the sunrise. He sighed heavily as he remembered a time when Scar was Taka. Taka was his little brother who was loved and loved everyone. Ever since their grandfather and father's deaths, his beloved brother hasn't been the same.

"Your mejesty!"

The thirty year old golden king looked up to see his majordomo looking at him in panic. "What's going on?"

"Sire, you must come to far side of the kingdom on the north side."

Mufasa sighed deeply. His first day as king and he has to deal with the hyenas. But as he ran through the kingdom he wondered where was Scar and the guard. That was until he seen elephants covering grave holes with dirt. Loud sobbing caused him to turn his amber eyes to the source to see Sarafina crying over a beaten, broken golden peach body.

Mufasa took a step closer and gasped before turning his head to side. "Ocasio..." he inhaled and exhaled before growling. "Who did this!"

Sarafina looked up with puffy dark green eyes. "Scar."

Mufasa's eyes widened. "You must be mistaken!"

"No." Mufasa looked and saw Rafiki walk over. "This was going to happen. If it wasn't Scar than your grandcubs would. There are things you can't change in fate."

Sarafina sobbed on Mufasa's shoulder. "Muffy...what am I going to do? I'm pregnant again..."

Mufasa nuzzled the tawny lioness but sighing. "We'll get through this."

Mufasa looked up and seen the elephants lower Ocasio into the ground and covered the hole. He couldn't believe that Scar was responsible for all this death. He should exile him but maybe letting him stay..he could keep a eye on him.

Shaking his head he turned to head back to the Pridelands to inform the pride what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to chapter ten. **

**Jason Chandler; I agree. And I have a spot for Kuda in the later chapters.**

**I have been working on this chapter since I last posted the last one. This by far might be the longest in the whole story. Tell me what you think. Thank you.**

It's been hours since the burial for the Lion Guard. Sarafina pinned her ears at the wailing of the loved ones. Sefu's mate wails as well as her mother-in-law, Chitemo's family and Torrent's mother made her growl as she remembered what happened.

If only she wasn't pregnant. She could of done something...A clearing of a throat caused the tawny lioness to lift her head to see Mufasa entering the den under priderock where she was brought to be, she assumed questioned.

Mufasa sat a few inches from Sarafina. He took a deep breath and anyone could clearly see the tears in his amber eyes. "I am truly sorry about Ocasio..."

Sarafina sighed before getting up and moved by Mufasa before sitting really close where their bodies were closely touching. She turned her body where her face was inches away from the breathing heavily king. "Truth is...I actually never been in love with Ocasio. I only was with him to get you jealous."

Mufasa gulped as Sarafina intimately nuzzled into his red mane. Mufasa was fighting a war with himself. He has dreamed of nothing else for the past five years. He inched his muzzle down to Sarafina's before lifting his head and sighed. "I'm sorry Sarafina. There will always be a place in my heart for you but it will always belong to Sarabi. I just can't hurt her."

Mufasa stood and gave Sarafina a lick across the cheek before heading out of the den.

Sarafina growled, she was so close but out of all the males Mufasa has to be the honourable lion and do the right thing. Well in her mind, Mufasa chosen the wrong thing. But as she rubbed her lower stomach, she smiled at the future. She'll get what she wants, one way or another.

**...**

On the other side of the Pridelands Elara walked up a hill and sat at the top by Cassiel's side. She looked up at the twinkling stars. Before turning her purple eyes on her friend.

"Hey Cass, you alright?"

Cassiel had his head lowered with his ears against his head. "No really. That was my father...and now he's gone."

Elara looked from the dark brown teen to back to the stars."I know how you feel."

Elara snapped his head up and glared at the teen lioness with questions flying around in his mind.

Like she had read his mind, Elara sighed before looking back at Cassiel."My father was second in command in the pride I was from."

"What made you and your mother leave?" Cassiel wanted to know what chased her away from her pride. He really never asked before now.

Cassiel looked back at the stars as hurt and tears filled her eyes."My father..."

_~Flash Back~_

_"Elara..."_

**Young seven year old Elara looked and seen a thirty year old pale white lioness with brown eyes.**_"Yes Queen Iona?"_

_"Your father wishes to see you."_

**Elara smiled at that. One thing she loved more than life it's self, was being with her father. With that happy thought, the young lioness ran out of the cave.**

**Elara soon found a thirty one brownish-tan lion with hazel eyes.**

_"Elara, dear...I'm glad you came. I have great news."_

**Elara beamed,** "You're going to take me on patrol?"

**The brownish-tan lion shook his head, his black mane moving slightly.** _"Even better. You're going to marry Prince Hasan."_

**Elara's purple eyes widen, **_"But...father I don't love him..."_

_"But you will. As you'll thank me for this."_ **the brownish-tan lion smiled, proud that he did something for his daughter's future.**

**Elara shook her head, **_"I will never thank you because this won't happened!"_

**The brownish-tan lion's smile dropped before he glared** **at his daughter as he sneered, **_"You will marry Hasan, end of story! "_

**Elara watched her father, her idol, her best friend storm away with a broken heart and tear filled eyes.**

_~End of Flash Back~_

"Oh." Cassiel quietly mumbled. He moved closer and laid his head on top of Elara's. "I'm sorry your dad was such a jerk."

Elara smiled lightly before lying her head on the Cassiel's shoulder. "Perhaps my dad being a jerk wasn't such a bad thing after all."

Cassiel smiled down at his friend. "Perhaps.."

_**BTBW**_

It's been months since the deaths of the Lion Guard. Mufasa finally decided to not exile his brother and keep him around, claiming it would be best to keep his eyes on Scar. Much to Uru, Amina and Sarabi's disagreement.

A few days ago Olisa, now Queen Olisa came to visit and share the news of her marriage to King Maceo.

On this particular sunny day, Sarabi laid under a shaded tree with her head on her paws. Her swollen stomach rised and fell in a healthy rhythm. The sound of crunching grass made the queen's dark brown rimmed ears twitched.

"Sarabi!"

The dark beige lioness opened her eyes to reveal bright orange orbs. A smile formed on her lighter beige muzzle as she seen her visiting pale golden friend.

"Olisa, what's up?"

A smile formed on the pale golden lioness' pale cream muzzle that rivaled Sarabi's. "Rabi I'm pregnant!"

Sarabi beamed and was going to say something but a terrible pain shot through the dark beige lioness' body. Olisa looked alarmed before she spotted Zazu flying over head.

"Zazu!"

The dark blue hornbill landed on a nearby rock with a bow. "Yes, your highness?"

Olisa walked over to the majordomo with concern in her brown eyes. "Return to priderock and let Mufasa know that Sarabi has gone into labour."

Zazu nodded before taking flight. Olisa gave a sigh of relief before walking over to Sarabi and sat where she started to lick the sweat off the in labor lioness. Sarabi inhaled and exhaled before letting out a loud painful roar.

**...**

Under priderock Cassiel was going through training, seen over by the king himself.

"You're too tensed. Without a clear mind you won't stand a chance in a fight." Mufasa instructed the dark brown teen.

Cassiel took deep breaths and tried to clear his head but he couldn't. He growled as he stomped his paw on the grass.

"Son. Why don't you you give the boy a break?"

Mufasa sighed deeply as his mother and sister with Eleanor walked down the rocky slope. The gold lion turned to Cassiel and was about to dismiss him when Zazu flew over like his tail was on fire.

"Sire, you must come quickly! Sarabi is in labor!"

**...**

Surprisingly the brownish lioness and the dark golden lioness was the first ones to get to Olisa and Sarabi. When Mufasa got there Elara stood in front of some tall green grass, smiling.

"How you get here so fast?" the golden king asked with his head cocked to the side.

Elara giggled before receiving a head bump from her mother before entering the tall grasses as Uru walked out. She turned her head to look back at Mufasa.

"I was already heading towards the watering hole."

Mufasa nodded before taking a step closer to the grass but his way was blocked by the dark tawny teen.

"Elara!" the golden lion growled.

Elara shook her head as she clicked her teeth. "Not until Queen Sarabi is done."

Mufasa snarled before he started pacing. Amina watched with a amused smile as the large male made another path.

"Mufasa..."

The golden lion took a deep breath before stopping and looking at the brownish lioness sitting not far away.

"Yes mother?"

"It's the Pridelands' law that the future father waits away til he's asked to go in. It's been in the kingdom and royal family for many generations since the first king."

Mufasa sighed. "I know...I'm just worried for Sarabi and the cub."

Amina placed a lighter gold colour paw on her brother's shoulder earning him to look at the dark golden lioness with concerned amber eyes.

"Mother is right, Mufasa. I'm sure Sarabi will be just fine."

Mufasa wasn't convinced but put on a small smile anyway.

Not a few hours later Eleanor walked out of the tall grasses with tired purple eyes. Mufasa wasted no time and rushed to his pride member's side.

"Is Sarabi and the cub okay?"

Eleanor smiled warmly as Gier with walked over with a dark tan cub who had a dark brown stripe going down her back.

"What's going on?"

Uru smiled a fake smile at the dark tan lioness. "Your _friend _went into labor." she didn't trust Gier. Exspecially after that stunt Scar pulled. For all she knows is Gier could be trying to gain Mufasa and Sarabi's trust and ruin them from the inside for Scar.

The dark tan lioness' dark brown rimmed ears twitched as she raised a brown eye brow. Her grey eyes looked down at the cub by her paws who was pawing at her leg.

"Is Auntie Rabi going to be okay, mommy?"

Gier bend down and nuzzled the cub. "I'm sure she will be, Zira."

Mufasa looked from his dark tan pride member and niece back to Eleanor. "You were saying about Sarabi."

"She's fine and so is the cub. You and the others may see her now."

Mufasa quickly trotted through the tall grass as Gier picked up Zira by her side and headed after her king.

**...**

Sarabi laid with a rich golden cub between her paws as Olisa sat not far with Amina sitting next to her.

"He's handsome." Amina cooed at her nephew.

Sarabi smiled warmly at the cub before looking at the lioness across from her. "Thanks Amina."

Just then Mufasa walked over with Eleanor, Uru and Gier. Once Gier got a good distance close to Sarabi she let Zira down. Gier looked over her friend's arms along with Mufasa who had a wide smile on his face before looking at his mate and giving her a nuzzle.

"He's beautiful. I'm so proud of you."

Sarabi purred as she leaned into the affection. The dark beige mother soon pulled away when her niece peered over her arms.

"Zira say hi to your cousin."

The cub smiled before looking at her aunt with curious amber eyes. "What's his name?"

Sarabi looked from her niece to Mufasa who shook his head.

"I was thinking you were to have a girl. So I came up with girl names."

Olisa shook her head with a chuckle. "You are just like Maceo."

Uru looked at the young queen with confused leafy green eyes. Seeing this, Olisa gave a light laugh.

"Maceo said that he thinks I'm going to have a girl. He's stuck on Malka."

Princess Amina shook her head before turning her attention back on her friend and sister-in-law. "What are you going to name him then?"

Sarabi smiled lovingly at the cub before whispering softly but everyone heard it. "Simba..."

**...**

It's been a few days since Simba's birth and was time for his ceremony. All the animals traveled all over the kingdom to under priderock.

Zazu flew to the peak of priderock where Mufasa stood. Mufasa gave a slight nod as the bird bowed to him. Not long after Rafiki walked down a path of water buffalos. Mufasa smiled at the long time family friend.

Once the baboon climbed to the top where Mufasa was, the golden lion pulled the Sherman into a hug. Mufasa then lead the baboon to a cave entrance where Sarabi laid with Uru and Aria sitting not far on the left. As Olisa and Gier sat on the dark beige queen's right with Zira.

The Sherman walked over behind Mufasa and watched the golden lion give his mate a head bump before smiling at the new mother. "What a healthy cub."

Sarabi smiled thankfully at the royal family's friend. "Thank you, Rafiki."

Rafiki nodded before looking down at the cub. Sarabi reached down and gave the golden cub's head a lick. The prince rolled over on his back and blinked his eyes open for the first time to reveal bright orange orbs. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"He has his mother's eyes." whispered Uru.

Sarabi looked from Simba to her mother-in-law. "What's wrong with that?"

Mufasa shook his head. "Nothing. We just thought the cub will have my eyes as it's a chain of cubs receiving their father's eyes in our family."

"With the exception of Taka and mom." Amina quickly added.

Sarabi nodded before looking back at Simba. "He's special.."

Mufasa nuzzled his son and said, "No doubt about it." before looking to the baboon and nodding.

Rafiki smiled as he waving his brown staff over Simba's head. The little cub tried to grab it with his tiny light beige colour paws. Rafiki then sprinkled some dust over the cub. Earning a sneeze from Simba. The lionesses awwed as the new parents shared a loving nuzzle.

Rafiki then cracked open a fruit and spread the juice on the cub's head before grabbing him and walking over to the peak with Mufasa and Sarabi following. With a mighty thrust the cub was in the air and the animals went wild. As a sun beam shined brightly down on the small child one by one the animals bowed. A new era has begun for a new generation.

**...**

After Prince Simba's presentation, Mufasa and Amina sat by the main den entrance. Watching the pride get a closer look at their future king.

"He's truly beautiful brother."

Mufasa smiled at Amina who had his nephew, Tojo in between her paws before frowning."Thank you sis. I wish Taka was here."

Uru heard the conversation between her children and sighed heavily. The brownish lioness didn't understand why he was concerned so much. Exspecially after what he did but she stood and walked over to her son before she nuzzled him. "Go speak with him."

Mufasa nodded and looked at Zazu who was on his shoulder, after dismissing the animals. "Zazu, let my brother know I'm on my way."

The hornbill bowed before flying off. Mufasa gave his family one last look before walking out the den towards where he knew his brother would be.


	11. Chapter 11

**The song used is I Loved Her First by Heartland.**

The years went by like a breeze, Zira and Mheetu were ten years old while Chumvi, the twins, Simba and Tojo were four to five years old.

Since then Sarafina gave birth to a beautiful little girl, she named Nala in honour of her and Kala's mother's name and also Nala II was born on her grandmother's death anniversary. Little Nala was four along with Chumvi.

It was early afternoon when eighteen year old Elara was in search of her best friend and boyfriend. Since it was the afternoon he should be training the male cubs along with future king, Simba protection and defence.

When she entered the tall grasses near Rafiki's tree she smiled at the sight of Cassiel running away from his students.

Now twenty years old, Cassiel is a few inches shorter than Mufasa. His black mane filled out and stopped a bit above his light brown chest. On his muzzle he had a black beard.

With a deep breath Elara walked over as Cassiel stopped and smiled at her.

"Alright, guys. Go practice a bit, I'll catch up with you."

The cubs cheered before running off, Cassiel chuckled before turning to Elara and gave her a loving nuzzle. "What's my beautiful girlfriend up to?"

Elara giggled before licking Cassiel's black nose. "Do you remember that night we mated under the stars?"

Cassiel lowered his head with a grin before nodding and lifting his head. "Of course...the best night of my life!"

Elara looked away bashfuly before smiling when Cassiel rubbed his nose against hers. "Cassiel...I'm pregnant."

Cassiel's amber eyes widened. Before a charming smile appeared on his light brown muzzle. "There's only one thing to say...Will you marry me?"

**...**

Back at priderock the news of the engagement and pregnancy didn't stick well with most of the adults. King Mufasa along with Elara and Cassiel's mothers, Queen Sarabi, Princess Amina and Uru.

"You two were very foolish." Mufasa began before taking a deep breath. "But regardless of that, at least you're willing to do what's right."

Java glared at her son with disbelief. "You can't be a father! You're only twenty years old!"

Cassiel sighed before shaking his head. "I love Elara and I'm willing to go on this life changing experience with her."

Eleanor smiled before heading bumping the young lion. "I give you my blessing."

Mufasa nodded with a smile on his yellow muzzle. "As well as I and the royal family."

"Ooh, ooh!" Amina exclaimed excitedly as she jumped to her paws. "I just thought of a awesome idea."

Mufasa chuckled before nodding to his sister. "What's this awesome idea of yours?"

Amina beamed as she looked at the future mother. "Since my brother saved you, what do you think about him giving you away?"

Elara lowered her head as she recently released that she had a hero-worship crush on the rich brown prince. The fact that she may be in contact with the strikingly handsome lion...Elara shook her head as she growled to herself.

With a deep breath she looked at the dark golden princess. "As...um..that sounded like a very awesome plan but I'll settled on walking with my mother."

Eleanor didn't want Elara around Scar. Exspecially after he showed how dangerous he was and killed his guard. But she also knows how important it is for her daughter to have a male figure walk with her.

The tawny-beige lioness turned her purple eyes to Mufasa. "Sire, for the past few years my daughter has come to see you as a father. Would you consider walking with her?"

Mufasa swelled with pride. This young lioness that came from a pretty shaded background, thought of him as a father. "I'll be honoured."

Cassiel smiled before nuzzling Hera, who smiled lightly before returning the affection.

_**BTBW**_

A month and a half later Elara sat in the main den on priderock being groomed by her mother and Amina, who she seen as a fun older sister.

"You're one gorgeous bride, Elara."

Elara lowered her head bashfully before looking up as her mother re entered the den with a vine crown with white roses attached.

"The last piece for the bride." Eleanor smiled after placing the crown on her daughter's head.

Elara purred. "Thank you." as she hugged her mother.

Soon the sound of Mufasa's roar got the lionesses attention. Elara took deep breaths before exiting the den with her mother and Amina at her sides. Once out the den Amina gave Elara a affectionate head bump before going to sit by her son, Kala, the twins, Sarafina and Nala.

Mufasa took Amina's spot and along with Eleanor they walked Elara down the slope. Once at her lover's side, Eleanor went to the sides as Mufasa headed up front between the future mates.

Mufasa cleared his throat and began the ceremony,

"We are gathering her today to witness the union of two hearts that had found upendi."

The pride erupted in cheers and roars.

Mufasa looked at Cassiel and said, "Your vows?"

Cassiel nodded and turned to Elara and said, "Elara, from the moment I first saw you as cubs, I knew you were the one whom I wanted to share my life with. As we grew your beauty, heart and mind inspire me to be the best lion I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

Elara smiled; she had tears in her eyes as she began to say her vows,

"Cassiel, today I take you to be my mate. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend."

Mufasa smiled and said, "I now pronounce you mates!" then he turned to Cassiel and said "You may nuzzled your bride."

Cassiel nodded and nuzzled Elara, who nuzzled back. Mufasa and pride erupted into choruses of roars.

**...**

The pride had gather in a clearing with a clear pound in the middle. Sarabi and her hunting party had caught three zebras and two antelopes. The monkeys and birds were making music; Javier and Elara were dancing with a few other pride members.

Then a roar was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at a boulder to see Eleanor sitting with her tail wrapped around her.

"I have a song for the bride and groom."

Everyone sat or lay as Eleanor began to sing,

'Look _at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_Like there's nobody else in the word_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one, she told me so_

Elara smiled at her mother.

_And she still means the world to me, just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

This time it was Cassiel's turn to smile at the tawny-beige lioness.

_Time changes everything, life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first, I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a mother runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

Eleanor and Elara looked at one another with tears in their purple eyes.

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful lioness with you_

_Be the same little cub that I knew_

_The one I read all those cub-tales to_

_And put to sleep all those nights_

_And I knew I the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_I loved her first, I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a mother runs deep_

_And I prayed to the kings and queens that she'd finds you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a mother runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

Eleanor walked down and was hugged by the new mates.

Cassiel softly nuzzled Eleanor and said, "I promise..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Jason Chandler; thanks and there's more to come.**

Another five years has gone by and the Pridelands couldn't be any more of a paradise. The prides were full of cubs and the prey was healthy and penty.

It was the night of Cassiel and Elara's daughter, Cecilia's fifth birthday. Scar was a complete frustrated wreck. With no guard and roar of the elders, he had no idea how to overthrow his brother. He was taking a stroll, near pride rock. He wasn't sure why he was near there, since he tends to stay away from his brother and annoying nephew. But before he turned to his head to his private den he heard the small voice of his nephew.

"Dad! When are you going to show me the Pridelands?"

A smile formed as a plan enacted in his head. There's no doubt that Simba is not going to ask about _the shadowy place_. That he is not going to get curious. After hearing his brother promise Simba he turned and bolted back towards the graveyard. His legs seemed to move faster, dust cluttered up the air from him making a short stop.

"You're back earlier than I expected." Raka jumped down from her boney ledge. She clicked her teeth when she seen he came alone. "No prey. Scar I think we have a problem."

Scar growled lowly before taking a step forward. "I have something better in mind. Tomorrow just a bit in the afternoon, have Shenzi, Banazi and Ed ready."

Scar turned to exit the skull but Raka rushed in front of him. "You're not going to tell me what I have my pup and her friends getting into?"

Scar shoved past the old hyena. "Just know it won't be a disappointment."

With a smile he trotted home, eagered for tomorrow to come.

**...**

As the sun rose the next morning a five year old tawny caramel cub blinked her amber eyes open as her ears perked at the loud voice echoing off the den walls.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!"

Tama put her colorless creamy orange paw over her face and groaned. "Shut up Simba, we're trying to sleep!"

Kala opened her eyes and chuckled before looking over to the royal platform to see Mufasa get head butted in the side of his face.

"Alright I'm up. I'm up."

Kala laughed lightly as Simba glared with his bright orange eyes.

"You promised!"

Kala shook her head before lying her head back down and joined her daughters in a bit more of sleep before she had to go on the morning hunt.

As for Cecilia, now she was up she couldn't go back to sleep. She looked at her parents who were lying close together. As she mentally counted the lionesses she couldn't fall asleep.

"Psst. Cecilia!"

Cecilia looked over to the spot where the voice came from to see a pair of dark green eyes. "Mhewy?"

The creamy son of Sarafina smiled before patting the den floor besides him. Cecilia nodded before she got to her light beige paws and walked over to the fifteen year old. As soon as she laid besides him, Cecilia yawned and closed her eyes.

Mheetu smiled before lying his head down and closed his eyes before he had to get up and go on patrol with Cassiel.

_**BTBW**_

It was starting to turn to dusk when Mufasa had finished a dispute between the buffaloes and the alligators. He was on his way back to priderock when Zazu flew over with his tail actually on fire.

"Zazu! What's wrong?" he looked around and frowned. Wasn't Nala and Simba with him? "Zazu, where's the cubs?"

"Sire, the hyenas are after the children!"

Mufasa nearly stopped breathing before he charged towards the graveyard with Zazu flying over him.

**...**

Mufasa headed back to priderock with Simba following closely behind. When they reached the kopje Sarabi was waiting for them. The forty year old king embraced his mate. "He's alright."

Sarabi sighed in relief before turning her sharp orange eyes on her sulking son. "Up. I would be there in a second."

"Yes mother." Simba said softly before heading up the rocky slope.

Sarabi sighed deeply before turning to Mufasa. "Mufasa, I'm worried. Sarafina is acting strangely."

Mufasa raised a eye brow. He was confused but she is still his friend and should at least talk to her. "Is she in the den?"

Sarabi shook her head before sighing. "Not a second of sending Nala up she ran off towards the water hole."

Mufasa nodded and gave Sarabi a quick nuzzle before running in the direction of the water hole while Sarabi headed up after her son. Mufasa walked down the path to the water hole and was immediately greeted by the sight of the beautiful dark cream lioness, sitting looking at her reflection in the water.

"Sarafina..."

Sarafina looked up with pained dark green eyes. "Long time no see."

Mufasa pinned his ears. "I'm sorry if I haven't been around. But I'm the king, a father and a..."

"A mate!" Sarafina growled. "I know because it should be me that had your cub!"

Mufasa listened to all the things that Sarafina should be instead of Sarabi. He don't know what came over him but he pounced on Sarafina, sending the tawny lioness in the water below.

The mating wasn't as she expected but she'll take it. She'll milk all she can out of this, because she knows this is a one time thing. Not knowing how right she was.


	13. Chapter 13

**The song used is Evanescence - My Immortal. I used the last bit of this chapter from my old friend, Herr Regis. Which is a flash back.**

The sun had began to rise, noting the start of another day. Elara was assigned to cub sitting while Mufasa and Cassiel patrolled different parts of the Pridelands.

Simba wasn't in the group of cubs she was watching but she figured that the young prince was with his father. But the cubs she was watching does consists of Tama, Kula, Tojo, Chumvi, her daughter Cecilia and the Mountain kingdom's heir, Prince Malka. Son of King Maceo and Queen Olisa, who was down here in the Pridelands visiting her mother, niece and nephew.

A familiar squeal knocked the dark tawny lioness out of her reminiscing to move her purple eyes towards the water hole to see Mheetu running around with Cecilia riding on his back.

The day went on and by mid afternoon her mother came to relieve her. With nothing really to do, Elara went up to the small den on priderock and laid down. Somehow, as she was closing her eyes her last thoughts was of Scar.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leaveI wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Elara woke with a small yawn. The dark tawny lioness automatically felt something was off. Before she could think further a low roar reached her ears. She moved her gaze towards the den entrance to see it was nighttime. With a gasp Elara jumped up and ran out of the nursery den. _How the hell did I sleep over?_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

Elara ran towards the edge to see the pride gathered as Scar sat on a ledge speaking on the verge of tears. She could clearly hear from where she stood.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live... For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne."

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

Elara's world seemed to shattered. Simba's dead. Mufasa, her only father figure was gone. Elara closed her eyes as tears fell freely down her face. Elara's father figure and little brother was gone.

How was she supposed to wake up every day and not see them? Elara couldn't hold her weight and collapsed where she stood. Tears steaming down her face and her body rocked violently as she sobbed uncontrollably.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with meI've been alone all along_

_**BTBW**_

Elara blinked her eyes open to groan from the pain that rocked her aching body. The sound of apporching paws caused Elara to lift her head up see the new king...that means she wasn't dreaming.

"Good. You're awake. You can get out now."

Scar's voice was cold and it confused her. Yes his nephew and brother just died but it's been like that whenever she did see him and he spoke. But as she looked into his leafy green eyes, maybe she knew what it was all along.

"It won't do you any good to keep it to yourself."

Scar's leafy green eyes snapped to the young lioness with a snarl. "What was that!"

Elara rolled her eyes at his short temper. "I know what you are going through..."

Scar growled as he stood baring his teeth. "You don't know what I'm going through!"

Elara sat up and sighed with her ears against her head. "My father didn't want me either. He looked down at me for something I couldn't control..."

Something snapped inside of Scar before he glared and snarled. "Get out!"

Elara frowned before leaving the den. Before she completely left she turned to face the rich brown lion. "By the way, thank you for saving me."

Scar gasped as he turned wide eyes but Elara was gone. He walked out of the main den over to the edge and seen the young lioness be greeted affectionately by the dark brown lion that has been in his brother's latest guard. Something about the dark tawny lioness intrigued him. Scar narrowed his eyes before turning to head back in his den.

**...**

Eighteen year old Taka remained still. In all his life, in his miserable and short life, he never expected someone to stand up in his defense. For someone to stand in front of him, to claim responsibility to spare him.

Jua, a nineteen year old dark cream lioness had done just that, the unassuming female had taken the tongue lashing, the disgrace, the shame, and would soon take the punishment from Queen Uru.

Adult lionesses and cubs of various sizes alike were shocked that she would do such a thing. She had done it in their eyes, even though she didn't. Some were crying.

Why would that cute little girl commit such treason? What had possessed her to act that way?

A valid question in the eyes of the ignorant pride. But Taka knew he had done the deed. So his question was this:

_Why is she covering for me? Why is she defending me?_

Taka's face was concerned, confused, relieved, and somewhat angry at Jua for putting herself in harms way by admitting to something she didn't do. Taka didn't know what to do with his paws, he shuffled and stirred, standing, not looking at his mother, his brother, his sister...

Mufasa, he had been the key in this moment.

Taka's plan had gone smoothly. He had successfully preformed an act of muscular cunning and fended off a 'hyena attack' on the heir to the throne. But there was a flaw, Taka and Jua were spotted talking to the hyenas a few days afterward, and Taka was done for. He'd be ruined! Everyone would hate him even more, he'd be banished maybe.

But Jua said it was her idea, that she did it, that Taka knew nothing and still knows nothing.

She stood erect, facing the Queen who was pacing left and right, unsure what to do with her. Uru had two options, and she really didn't like either. But what must be done must be done.

Jua was fuming with rage and shame, she had yelled at the queen- addressing the fact that her second born son is completely neglected, and was in need of a popularity boaster, so she had given him one.

"What am I to do? This crime is punishable by death, or banishment."

Queen Uru spoke to no one but herself, listening to the words as they poured from her mouth, analyzing them. Feeling them up to see if they sounded the same out loud as in her thoughts.

"You should treat Taka better, if you learn anything from this, treat him better."

Said Jua softly, feeling that either way she was done for, so she mine as well speak her mind before her mind is silenced for good.

"Quiet! I am Queen, and I will not be spoken to in that tone! Have you no respect?"

Jua opened her mouth to reply, but was immediately interrupted by the Queen, who must have expected her to try and respond.

"Rhetorical!" Yelled the Queen while slamming her colorless paw down in frustration.

She breathed heavily out her nose, closing her eyes in attempt to compose herself. Queen Uru picked her head up high, breathing in deeply and exhaling before speaking. Issuing judgement on the teenage girl.

She'd be an easy target If banished, Jua was only a year or two away from finding a mate and having cubs, and to a dirty rogue, this prospect may be too tantalizing to resist.

She shivered at the thought of being alone and unprotected.

"You are banished, and you will not return to the pride lands or you will be executed."

She starred down at the ground, saddened and frightened about what lie beyond the safety of this pride.

"Fine." She said, feeling mad at the Queen for not wanting to protect her. She was a daughter of the pride, she lived there too! You can't just kick her out! But she did.

Jua turned around on her back paws, walking slowly out of the den.

"Goodbye Taka, tell our friends I'll be safe."

She was unsure of the honesty in that statement, but someone had to say something positive, and it wouldn't be Taka.

He was in enough trouble, his existence got him in trouble.

"You should tread carefully boy, I know something's going on here, and it ends now." growled Uru threateningly to her son.

Taka didn't look up, why should he?

This infuriated Uru, and she raised her paw, striking her son across the face and knocking him down several feet away.

"Look at me when I speak!"

Taka looked up, tears of defeat welling in his eyes, but never spilling. His head fell back to the ground, his small and skinny body curling into a ball and staying like that.

Amina wanted to intervene, to help her second brother, but that was impossible.

Mufasa did nothing.

The pride did nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jason Chandler; you mean Sarabi, Simba won't find out for some time.**

**Here's the fourteenth chapter of Behind These Broken Wings.**

A seven year old Cecilia hunkered down in the tall grass, not daring to breathe as she watched her mother slink forward on silent paws. Her ears flicked back and forth as she concentrated on each lionesses' every move. She was determined not to make a sound after having ruined two hunts already that same day. Due to her clumsy paw-steps, she had made too much noise, alerting the prey to the hunting party's presence.

In the pride, most cubs were taught to hunt in private sessions with their mother. However, due to the loss of their king and the inclusion of the hyenas in the pride lands, Cecilia did not have the luxury of one on one training with Elara.

Scar had recently decreed that every lioness old enough to eat meat must take part in the hunt. At the current moment, Cecilia, Sienna and Thelma were the only cubs that weren't still suckling milk. The only other cub Cecilia's age had been a young male, which Scar had wasted no time in eliminating as a possible threat.

Kula, Tama and Nala were old enough to be apart of the hunting party. With Tojo, Chumvi and Mheetu being teenage males, they along with Cassiel were forced to protect the Pridelands with the hyenas.

It had been only three and half years since Scar assumed the throne, and already, the lionesses were struggling to bring home enough meat to sate the appetite of him and his cronies. It was becoming ever more common for the hunters to not even have enough meat for the younger cubs and their mothers back at the den. With no one able to challenge Scar's tyranny, the pride members had no option but to obey.

From her hiding place, Cecilia admired her mother's litheness and intensity. Her strong muscles moved smoothly under her smooth coat, its dark tawny colour melting into the dry brush through which she padded.

Although Sarabi customarily lead the hunting party, her grief at the loss of her husband and son had her running left flank, with Elara leading instead. Cecilia trembled as the group paused, readying for the attack. Giving an almost invisible signal to the others, Elara charged in toward the injured buffalo the group had targeted. This time, the hunt was a success.

Wearily, the hunting party returned to Priderock with their kill, relieved in the knowledge that Scar would be appeased this evening but distressed by the fact that it would all happen again tomorrow.

"Stay behind me, Cecilia", Elara whispered quietly as Sarabi presented the day's spoils to Scar.

Cecilia cowered behind her mother's strong hindquarters, wanting nothing more than to disappear. Although Simba had been like Cecilia's uncle and best friend, she had not spent any time at all with Simba's uncle. Therefore, Cecilia had found Scar quite intimidating. She tried her best to blend in with her mother's fur as_ their _queen addressed their alpha male.

"We were met with difficulties in our hunting attempts earlier in the day, but have brought you the prize from our most recent hunt. We hope it is to your liking." Sarabi bowed her head in respect.

Scar looked skeptically at the lioness before him. His leafy eyes lingering on the dark tawny lioness. With little expression, he gave a signal to the hyenas to take the kill away and wait for him. The cackling animals threw themselves upon the food in a disorganized shuffle, paying no mind to Sarabi, who was shoved aside in the fray. Once calm again took the rock, Scar stepped lazily forward.

"What difficulties?" Scar asked, a sly smile on her muzzle.

"We.. the prey.. it…" Sarabi sighed, obviously trying not to rat out the young cub who fumbled during the first two hunting trips. With lightening quick speed, Scar strode to Sarabi and struck her across the face, claws outstretched.

"Spit it out! What happened?" His angry eyes flashed in Sienna, Thelma and Cecilia's directions and the cubs felt their stomach drop.

Slowly, the king slinked up to them as Sarabi held a paw against her wound. After glaring at Elara, Sarabi and Sarafina, Scar came to stand directly in front of the cubs, his eyes boring into the frightened cubs.

"Tell me children, did you enjoy your first hunt?" Scar's voice was sweet as honey, but his eyes showed an unpredictable rage.

Cecilia cowered beneath his green eyed gaze, too afraid to speak.

"SPEAK UP! Do not dare remain silent when I address you!" he roared.

Elara instinctively moved between her cub and the other two and the angry king, tensing herself for a blow. To everyone's surprise, however, Scar merely chuckled.

"These girls will learn, or they will die. See to it that you teach them well, mothers dearest. We would hate for our lovely cubs to be killed, now wouldn't we?" Scar strode away without giving Cecilia, Sienna and Thelma a second glance. "The kill will suffice for tonight. Tomorrow, I expect twice as much. Perhaps then you will be given a share of it." The scrawny lion retreated, heading toward the hyenas and meat that awaited him.

"He can't do this!" Sarafina roared as the rest of the hunting party surrounded Sarabi to check her wound.

"We deserve that meat more than they do!" Mahlah added, heading toward Scar's retreating figure. Several others muttered in agreement, also turning toward Scar.

"Stop." Sarabi's voice was soft from inside the circle of concerned hunters. The two lionesses who had spoken out turned to her, surprise on their faces.

Sarafina rounded on Sarabi, the fur on her back raised in anger. "How can you of all animals stand up for him? How can you bow down to him as if he is your rightful king? Do you not grieve for your mate? Do you not feel for the loss of your son? Do you not grieve for the father your daughter will never meet?"

Nala jumped as her mother lashed out at the Queen, a snarl on her face before turning her bright green eyes on Elara who rushed up to her mother.

"How DARE you speak to your queen this way!" she growled, her face nearly touching the older lioness' and her claws unsheathed.

Cecilia hunkered down, shocked to see her mother behave this way to a fellow pride member. The tawny lioness unsheathed her claws and arched her back, snarling back at Elara.

All but Sarabi tensed, ready for a fight.

"She is not our queen any longer! She no longer leads our hunts and she no longer leads our pride!"

A general murmur went through the crowd, but Nala or Cecilia wasn't able to decide if it was in agreement or argument.

"She has not lead our hunts because she is grieving! She is still our leader and the closest thing to a queen that we have! I took leadership of the hunts as a favor to my superior, and you would do well to remember that you are outranked by the both of us at the moment!" Elara growled softly.

Once again, Sarabi's calm voice spoke over the arguments. Even though she hasn't forgot or forgave Sarafina for mating with Mufasa, the proof is her three year old daughter, Thelma.

"Elara, stand down."

Elara's eyes widened in surprise at Sarabi's order. "I will not allow them to disrespect you this way, Sarabi. I know the pain you feel for Mufasa and Simba's loss, and I will not allow them to remind you of it! I don't care if you are not officially our queen; you are still our leader!" Elara spoke from the corner of her mouth, keeping her eyes on the tawny lioness.

Sarabi held her head high, pulling herself to her full height, which was impressive for a lioness. "I order you to stand down. All of you." She looked around the circle, holding the gaze of each lioness in turn. Slowly, the pride members began to relax, unwilling to disobey a direct order from their queen.

As the final set of claws was sheathed, Sarabi bowed her head and continued speaking, grief evident in her tone.

"You are right to be enraged for the actions of our new king. We all grieve over the loss of my mate, our prince, and the young male cub, myself more than anyone. But that does not mean that we can act lawlessly and without reason! We have no males that are able to challenge Scar, and there is no evidence that Simba is alive. Therefore, Scar is our king and we must respect him; if not for ourselves, then for our cubs and the future of our pride. We must remain strong and do what is right for our pride. Perhaps one day, a rogue will appear and challenge Scar. We can only hope that we will one day have a just and true leader. Until then, we have each other. Fighting amongst ourselves is not going to solve anything! We must survive and hope for the best." Sarabi once again met the gaze of each lioness in turn, but this time was met with bowed heads and respect. With a sigh, she smiled gently. "Come. Tomorrow is a new day. Let us rest."

Walking past Elara, the queen nuzzled the dark tawny lioness who has been like a daughter to her and whispered a quiet thank you.

As the other lionesses filed toward either the small or hunter's den, Cecilia slowly approached her mother and father, who had recently returned from patrol with Tojo, Chumvi and Mheetu.

Cecilia was still shaken from her encounter with Scar and seeing her mother act so ferociously toward a pride sister. After being reassured by a gentle nuzzle from her mother, the young cub started toward the small den that had been her home since the new reign. Gently, Cassiel picked Cecilia up by the scruff, taking her instead to the den where there family, Sarabi, Sienna, Eleanor slept with Amina and Tojo.

Finding a spot a little ways from the rest of the den mates, Elara and Cassiel cuddled their cub, bathing her soothingly and purring to reassure her. After some time, the den was filled with snores from all of the inhabitants.

As the night sky darkened and the Kings of the Past began to shine, Cecilia laid her head on her sore forepaws. Although she had always been an active cub, she was not accustomed to walking as far as the hunting party traveled in a day, and her body was weary.

She sighed, snuggling close to the sleeping form of her mother and allowing herself to succumb to the sadness she still felt at the loss of her best friend and the turmoil of the day. Cecilia lay quietly, listening to the sound of snores and also the sound of quiet sobs from where Sarabi lay with her daughter, Sienna. As the night wore on with no sleep, Cecilia wandered outside of the unfamiliar den.

Looking out across the Pridelands, she could see the forms of hyenas roaming in the night. Watching them and hearing their faint laughter, Cecilia felt her heart fill with hate. She hated the hyenas, but more than anything, she hated Scar.

Her jaw set and her tears stopped, the young cub thought about what poor Sarabi had said. In that moment, with wisdom well beyond her short years, Cecilia realized that her cubhood was over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jason Chandler; I agree. Poor Cecilia.**

Time went on and the years passed, Cecilia was now sixteen years old. As Sienna and Thelma were thirteen, and the teenagers were now young adults.

As for King Scar, the rich brown lion was lonely. He had ruled his kingdom with a iron paw for the past thirteen and a half years. But he wanted more and he needed a partner of sorts. The lionesses wasn't as loyal as his daughter and her gathered of followers. But there's another thing he wishes from gaining a queen.

The lonely nights will be no more, plus it wouldn't take a genius to know that he's not young anymore. He needs a heir, five years ago Zira brought him a small rich brown cub. Said she concived him with a passing rogue before sending the hyenas to dispose him.

As remarkable that was, his grandson wasn't what he wanted in a heir. He's small and weak, a waste. Nuka. Then a young lioness came and gave herself to him. Now he has another daughter that the mother named Vitani.

But this time, he has the perfect lioness in mind to be his queen and the mother of his cubs.

"Shenzi!"

The now hyena matriarch walked into the king's den with her head low. "Yes, Scar?"

Scar growled, they have been through this countless times. But Shenzi continues to address him as though he's not even king. But he has better things to deal with. "Shenzi! Gather your gang and fetch Elara for me."

Shenzi raised a black eye brow before turning to do what the king asked.

**...**

Elara sat on a hill top watching the romantic exchange between Cecilia and Mheetu. She remembers when she first fell in love with Cassiel.

Now half of her heart belongs to her best friend and the other belongs to the ruthless king that saved her life. Elara knows it's wrong on more than one different ways. But there's something about Scar that pulls her to him.

"Lioness!"

Elara turned her annoyed purple eyes to her right to see the three hyenas she unfortunately came to know. Shenzi, Banazi and Ed.

"What do you three want now." Elara growled as she turned her eyes back to the nuzzling pair. "Sarabi has already went out with a hunting party."

Shenzi scowled as she rolled her dark yellow eyes. "The king summons you."

A jolt of excitement ran through the dark tawny lioness' veins. She took a deep breath before shaking her head. "Well...lead the way."

On the way to priderock, she thought on why Scar wanted her. Before she could think of anything reasonable enough she found herself, in front of the den.

Inhaling and exhaling, Elara entered the den. Her ears perked at a deep laugh before lowering her head as a shiver went down her spine.

"I'm glad you can make it."

Elara glared at the rich brown lion as he slinked out of the shadows of the den with a rather charming smile on his tan muzzle. "Why am I here?"

Scar grinned as he apporched the young, beautiful lioness. "I'll cut straight to the point. I have a offer that you can not refuse."

Elara frowned but on the inside she was slightly leaping for joy. "What would your offer be?"

Scar walked up to Elara, dangerously close. "Be my queen and mother to my cubs."

Elara gasped as her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. She had a feeling that Scar was going to ask that. But she couldn't...no matter if she just might have feelings for the king. She is married...she's happy with Cassiel.

Elara shook her head and went to decline but Scar was shaking his head, clicking his teeth.

"I'm afraid no is not a answer." Scar purred. "Think of it this way. You as queen will be able to see your pride sisters and brothers' wellbeing through. You are in charge and it will be insurance for the males and young females."

Elara lifted her head and stared at Scar with unbelievable eyes. He knew that she'll be loyal to the Pridelands and Cassiel and used that knowledge against her.

"Ooh." Scar said knocking Elara out of her thoughts. "I would hate to have to kill off a new generation. I can't have a healthy rebellion following." then he turned his leafy green eyes on the distressed lioness. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Elara knew what she must do. It may be the wrong choice but it's what her heart is telling her.

_**BTBW**_

Guard Leader Cassiel yawned as he returned to the small den under priderock. It's where his family along with some of the pride and the rest of the royal family sleeps in. When he reached the entrance a frown found it's way across his handsome face.

Normally his mate would greet him. He was looking forward to being in Elara's presence. Now with Cecilia about to start her own family, he thought he'll have another.

A loud roar echoed through the dry land which the lionesses has started to call the shadow lands. With a growl he turned to join the others stopping at his mother's side.

Up on the peak of priderock stood Scar, his black mane blew in the wind. "My subjects, I have a glorious announcement."

"Father, what's going on?" Cecilia asked as she apporched the gathering with Mheetu by her side.

Cassiel shook his head with a annoyed expression. "The _king _has a announcement."

Cecilia looked up at the tyrant as he began to speak.

"The time of me solo ruling has come to a end. As I have found a queen. My dear subjects, I introduce you to the new queen of the Pridelands; Queen Elara."

Cassiel and Cecilia gasped as Java and Sarafina growled. Eleanor and Sarabi was speechless.

Elara knew that as she walked out of the den and stood by Scar's side she had a lot to explain. After Scar dismissed the gathering and retired into their den, Elara went to face the pride.

Cassiel walked over to his mate with narrowed amber eyes. "When were you going to tell me."

Elara lowered her head and eyes. "I only agreed to be his queen to protect you and the other males. Scar is feeling paranoid. He thinks with the males the lionesses still loyal to Mufasa would breed with them and create a rebellion army. So he planned on...eliminating the threat."

Cassiel shook his head. "I would gladly die than to know that my mate is being sacked by that fool."

Elara sighed before apporching the dark brown lion. "What would you do if you were in my paws? Besides your life is not just on the line. Mheetu, who is our daughter's boyfriend and Tojo. Your brother."

Java snarled before charging and striking her daughter-in-law. "That doesn't make it right!"

Amina narrowed her eyes and snarled before tackling her friend to the ground."We may not like the situation but as of now, Elara's our queen! So I suggest you start treating her with respect!"

Elara felt like crying. The pride was devided. Nothing would be the same again.


	16. Chapter 16

_Nine Months Later_

As the sun began to fall behind the horizon, a young adult Nala sat on the summit thinking about what has been going on these past months. Her mother has been on a total crazed rampage. Nala has been wondering who's right and wrong when she found out the truth about her beloved mother.

That her and Mheetu's father was a spawn into getting King Mufasa to mate with her. Which she succeeded. The proof, her little sister Thelma. Light golden with rich brown eyes. Who strangely enough looks a lot like Sarabi's daughter, Sienna.

A clearing of a throat caused the tawny peach lioness to move her bright green eyes to the source to see a very pregnant queen.

"Queen Elara."

Elara groaned before taking a seat next to the younger lioness. "I'm sorry about all this."

Nala shook her head before smiling lightly. "No. I understand why you choose to be Scar's queen and his cubs' mother. Scar is the last lion I would want to mate with but I would of done it to protect my love ones."

Elara nodded but on the inside she was fighting. Her water just broke. "Nala..."

Nala snapped her eyes on the queen and gasped at the pained expression on the dark tawny lioness' face. "Queen Elara..."

Elara shook her head before growling as she stood. "Nala...you have to go get help. You're the only one able and the fastest...mostly the only one I can trust."

"But...but...but..." Nala stuttered.

Elara smiled lightly before nuzzling the young lioness. "If I give birth to a male...Scar is going to teach him his awful ways. Please?"

Nala nodded after briefly thinking it over. "I won't let you down!"

Elara smiled gratefully before heading down the winding slope with Nala's help. As Elara headed into her and Scar's den, Nala ran off into the dusk lit Pridelands.

**...**

Loud screams and roars of pain was coming from the Royal den. The little amount of residents lifted their heads and fleed in fright. Elara laid on the platform drenched in sweat as she panted heavily.

"One more push, Elara." instructed Eleanor, the tawny-beige lioness was at her daughter's base.

The dark tawny lioness grunted before growled before the sound of a pleased sigh reached her ears.

"A healthy little boy."

Elara didn't get to respond because another wave of pain shot through her body, like lighting. She growled as she shut her radiant purple eyes close. The pain shooting through her body was more intense than the last. Soon the pain subsided to start up a few minutes later. Before the sounds of cub mews echoed off the den walls.

"They're truly beautiful." Eleanor smiled proudly while sitting by her daughter's side before standing. "I'll go get the king."

Before Eleanor could take a step towards the entrance Scar entered with a unreadable expression.

"No need, Eleanor. I'm here." Scar nearly growled as he passed the tawny-beige lioness. "But I would like to have some privacy."

Eleanor glared before looking at her daughter. After seeing Elara nod she turned and exited the royal den. Leaving her daughter alone with her cubs and the king.

"Well. Let's see them." Scar sneered.

Elara moved her head to her side to pick up two bundles of dark fur and placed them in between her paws. One was a male which brought a grin to Scar's muzzle as the other was a female. For Scar he was mostly interested in the male. Who was everything he wanted to be and will be.

"I'm assuming that the boy is the oldest?" Scar asked lifting his leafy green eyes up from his son to his queen.

Elara was in a lot of pain but she noticed the male's scent first before the second cub came. "The male..."

Scar grinned wider as his jaded eyes glanced over the sleeping brown cub. "Kovu." Scar ignored the gasp from Elara before turning his eyes to his daughter. "You can name her what you want."

Elara waited until Scar was gone before pulling her cubs close. The brown female sneezed which made Elara smiled lovingly.

Cassiel had left with his mother and brother but looking at her daughter everything seems to be brightening up.

"My little Sherise. You'll bring joy and love to others. I know it." Elara looked up and towards the den entrance. Tears fell from her eyes, "If your father doesn't ruin you first..."

_**BTBW**_

Nala walked across the hot dessert, she wanted to get rid of that monster and those fleabags. Everything was destroyed because of Scar. She's determined to get help so Elara's cub won't have their lives ruin.

With a heavy sigh the tawny peach lioness went on. The hot sun was baring down on her back, made the terk more exhausted. She had left the Pridelands just a bit before sunset and now the sky was illuminated with different shades of red and orange. Her bright green eyes stayed on the sandy ground to keep the dust out.

Nala lifted her head at the faint smell of grass and water. With a small smile she picked up her pace. While silently praying that she is not losing her mind. Up ahead she could make out a cluster of trees. With pleased grin she bolted towards the trees. The sand flew around, as her paws kicked at the ground. The warm evening dessert breeze blew through her fur as excitement and hope gleamed in her eyes.

As Nala gained closer, the smell of water became stronger until a creek came in sight. She quickly rushed over and quenched her burning throat. With a sigh, she scanned the area with cautious eyes. What's on her mind right now, is food. Can't search for help on a empty stomach. Her ears twitched at the faint voices of someone singing.

_'In the jungle, the mighty jungle. The lion sleeps tonight.'_

Nala giggled before following the scent of a worthog. Learning to hunt from being a cub was hard but it made her skills even better with the experience. Nala shook her head to clear her head, one thing about hunting that is very important; you need a clear head to focus. Nala crouched low in the golden grass, her green eyes locked on the red warthog. Soon brown met green and everything went down hill.

"Damn!" Nala silently growled as she stomped a paw on the dusty ground before taking off after the fleeing pig.

Nala would never admit that she was about to give up the chase. But who could blame her? She had no energy and that swine is too fast. But that changed when the warthog got stuck under a tree root. A smile formed when she saw a light brown meerkat run out and try to push the larger animal through. She purred in delight at the thought of catching two easy preys. It was greedy but she was that hungry.

But that went out of her mind at a loud defining roar. Nala stopped short as a young golden lion leaped over the root and pounced on her. Nala knew it was either fight or flight. She decided to go with the first. Nala swiped the male across the face. Ignoring the meerkat's tips to go for her throat.

Eventually the lion's stamina didn't last, Nala used her back paws to side under him and flip him over on to his back. She stepped on the ground and growled menacingly at his bright orange eyes, but she did not see fear in those eyes. No, she saw recognition.

"Nala?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Jason Chandler; In this story the animals age like humans.**

**Here's chapter seventeen, enjoy.**

Nala's eyes widened as confusion swept across her face as she stopped snarling before backing away. Nala narrowed her eyes as she looked him over, mostly to check for weak points in case another fight break out. So she would know what she's going against.

The young male had bright golden brown fur, he was pretty muscular. His head was crowned with a handsomely red mane. The bangs falling nicely above his bright orange eyes. Nala looked at the golden lion with a unreadable expression as she asked,

"Who are you?"

The golden lion took a step forward with a small smile. "It's me...Simba."

The tawny peach lioness was tooken back. Simba? But as Nala looked into the lion's familiar orange eyes her own eyes widen before a smile formed.

"Simba!"

The golden lion smiled brightly before running over and head bump his long lost friend. Nala realized with a smile that this was the lion she was in love with. The two jumped around, laughing and asking questions.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?"

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE!?"

Simba and Nala looked down at the pale brown meerkat. Simba rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Timon, this Nala. She's my best friend."

Timon looked thoroughly confused. "Friends?!"

Simba nodded before looking at the red warthog stuck under the tree root. "Yeah. Hey, Pumbaa, come over here."

Pumbaa gets himself unstuck and walks over to the group, by Timon.

"Pumbaa meet Nala. Nala, Pumbaa."

Nala dipped her head with a smile. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Timon shook his head and raised his paws. "How do you do.. Whoa! Whoa. Time out.. Lemme get this straight. You know him. He knows you. But he wants to eat him. And everybody's... okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

Simba shook his head with a small smile. "Relax, Timon."

Nala looked from the meerkat and smiled at Simba. "Wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother and sisters... what will they think?"

Simba shook his head, "Wait, sisters?"

Nala lowered her head before lifting it with a sigh. "Your mother and mine gave birth to King Mufasa's last cubs nine months after Scar became king."

Simba couldn't believe his father would do that and to his mother. She must be hurt.

"To know that their big brother is alive. Imagine what they would think?" Nala mused smiling.

Simba shook his head, misunderstanding what Nala was saying as fear shined in his eyes. "They don't have to know. Nobody has to know."

Nala frowned, "Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead."

Simba looked at his friend with wide eyes. "They do?"

Nala nodded before looking up. "Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede."

"He did? Well..." Simba was starting to get concern. "...what else did he tell you?"

Nala shook her head with a bright smile. "What else matters? You're alive. And that means... you're the king."

Timon laughed with the wave of his paws. "King? Pbbb. Lady, have you got your lions crossed."

Pumbaa looked at Simba in awe before noisily kissing Simba's paw. "Your Majesty! I gravel at your feet."

Simba snatched his paw away with a glare. "Stop it."

Timon shook his head before pushing the warthog away. "It's not 'gravel'. It's 'grovel'. And DON'T- he's not the king." the meerkat looked over his shoulder with a raised eye brow. "Are ya?"

"No."

Nala frowned, "Simba?"

Simba shook his head before walking off a bit. "No, I'm not the King. Maybe I was gonna be, but... that was a long time ago."

Timon looked at Simba liked he gained two more heads. "Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?"

Simba turned and looked at Timon. "Look, I'm still the same cub you found."

Timon raised a balled paw. "But with power!"

Nala cleared her throat before looking at Timon and Pumbaa. "Could you guys... excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Hey," Timon taps Pumbaa before glaring at Nala. "Whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba?"

Simba closed his eyes before looking at Timon with a pleadful look. "Please?"

Timon sighed before walking off with Pumbaa into the lush oasis.

Simba chuckled lightly. "Timon and Pumbaa. You learn to love 'em."

Nala smiled lightly before she turned and bowed her head down sadly. All the memories of them as cubs came to the surface. She thought that they were just something to hold on to because her best friend was dead. As least that's what she and the pride believes.

Simba frowned as he apporched the peachy cream lioness. "What? ...What is it?"

Nala sighs, "It's like you're back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." a pained expression swept across her beautiful face. "...What it means to me."

Simba looked concerned as he walked over with his ears back. "Hey, it's okay."

Nala thrust her head under Simba's, while purring. "I've really missed you."

Simba was shocked by Nala's boldness for an instant, then reciprocating. "I've missed you too."

**...**

Simba and Nala smiled as they walked through the oasis. As they apporched a waterfall they walked around each other, taking in each other's movements, as they walked down a slope. They gazed at each other. When Nala lowered her head to drink, Simba glanced at her before closing his eyes and sighed.

_Simba:So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me._

Nala looked up and frowned at the look on Simba's face and the emotions swirling in his eyes.

_Nala:He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what? I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?_

Simba looks at Nala, who smiles before running off. Simba runs back with a vine in his muzzle and splashes into the middle of the pond. Nala looks out over the still water. Suddenly Simba lunges up under her and pulls her in the pond playfully. Nala immediately comes out dripping and miffed. When Simba comes out, she pushes him back in before running off. Which end with the two chasing one another. They end up play fighting. After tumbling down a hillside, Simba ends up pinning Nala for a first. She smiles before giving him a lick across the cheek. Simba looked a bit startled and stares at Nala. Nala stares back with a seductive smile. Simba smiles back as his expression change from a surprised one to a comprehending one. The two rub heads, nuzzling and embracing. Before they decided move things forward.

_**BTBW**_

It's been a week since the birth of those spawns of the tyrant and traitorous sult and disappearance of her daughter. Sarafina was worried. Nala is the most beautiful young lioness in the pride. She's actually surprised that Scar choose Elara instead of Nala. The sounds of light laughter caused the tawny lioness to snap her dark green eyes to the source to see Mheetu with Cecilia, his sister and Sienna.

Sarafina narrowed her eyes as she growled. "Mheetu! Thelma! What do you two think you are doing!"

The light golden thirteen year old moved her brown eyes from the pale beige thirteen year old by her side to her fuming mother. "We just came back from hunting."

Sarafina glared before taking a step closer to her children. "Your sister is missing!"

Sarafina and the young lions' ears perked at a clearing of a throat. They looked towards the left to see Elara with Sarabi, Eleanor and some of the pride that is still loyal to Mufasa.

Elara apporched the tawny lioness in regal strides. "Nala is not missing. I personally sent her to get help."

Sarafina snarled as she went to strike the dark tawny lioness but a young adult dark gold lion with a dark red mane pounced on her as Mheetu stood between Elara and his mother.

"Get off me Tojo!" Sarafina snarled.

The dark golden lion shook his head and was going to say something when a low roar echoed through the grey air. Everyone's attention soon went to the side of priderock to see Nala running over.

A delighted look formed on Sarafina's face, Tojo let the older lioness up. Sarafina quickly ran over and embraced her daughter.

"Oh Nala I was so worried! Where did you go?"

Nala sighed deeply before looking at everyone. "I'll explain later. Right now we have to get up priderock!"

Before any one could ask further a loud roar echoed through the grey land. Causing the pride to stand in a alert.

_"Elara!"_

The dark tawny lioness sighed before standing and heading towards the rocky slope. To have her mother block her path.

"Elara, wait!" Eleanor pleaded.

Elara gave her mother a resurring nuzzle before sighing. "I have to go. If I don't...it will be worst than it already is."

Eleanor sighed before stepping aside before watching her daughter round the corner. Elara walked through a line of hyenas. Some of them snap at her heels. She only glares disdainfully at them. Once at top she was greeted by a fuming Scar.

"Yes, Scar?"

Scar sneered before he began to pace. "Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job."

Elara took a deep breath before speaking as calmly as she could. She was crazy to ever have feelings for him but what's done is done. "Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on."

The rich brown lion growled. "No. They're just not looking hard enough."

Elara sighed before speaking once again. "It's over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave priderock." she mentioned leaving because her cubs can't grow here. And she'll do anything to make sure that doesn't happen.

The tyrant king glared at his queen with a toothy snarl. "We're not going anywhere."

Elara's purple eyes widen in shock and horror. "Then you have sentenced us to death."

Scar walks off a bit with a not a care in the world. "Then so be it."

Elara glared at the older lion with a disgusted glare. "You can't do that."

Scar held his head proudly as he growled. "I'm the king. I can do whatever I want."

Elara snarled at her current mate. "If you were half the king Mufasa was you would nev -"

Scar snarls as hits Elara, knocking her to the ground.

**...**

"I'm ten times the king Mufasa was!"

Simba had been watching from behind some of the rocks on priderock. He was waiting for the right moment to enter when the moment came when Scar hit Elara, his big sister. Sending the dark tawny lioness across the ground.

Simba growled, Elara has been like a big sister since he could remember. He glared at his uncle before leaping out and ran to Elara. Scar instantly mistaked the new lion as deceased brother and is completely frightened.

"Mufasa? No. You're dead."

Simba ignores him and nudge the down lioness. Elara opened her eyes and like Scar mistakes him as her father figure. "Mufasa?"

Simba sighed and shook his head. "No. It's me."

Elara looked in the old king look a like's orange eyes to see Sarabi's eyes. "Simba? You're alive?" Elara frowned with confusion. "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter; I'm home."

Scar was just as confused as Elara was. "Simba...?" then he came to realize his nephew was back. "Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you," giving the hyenas above him an angry look. "alive..."

On the word "alive," Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gulp audibly and slink into the shadows. Simba glares at his uncle as he moved towards him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

Backing into a wall, Scar looks at the golden lion with fear in his eyes as he made different excuses. "Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..."

Simba growled lowly. "...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar."

The rich brown lion nodded while waving a paw. "Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them?" Simba followed one of Scar's claws up to see the horde of hyenas on the rocks above. "They think I'M king."

Nala appears with the rest of the lionesses and the guard. Tojo along with Mheetu helped Elara up. Nala glares at the older lion with a growl.

"Well, we don't. Simba is the rightful king."

Simba turns from Nala and the pride to his uncle. "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight."

Scar sighed as he walked by Simba and over to the assembled pride. "Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?"

Simba growled at his uncle. "That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me."

Scar smiled before looking at the pride, mainly Sienna, Thelma and Sarabi. "Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

Nala looked from the tyrant to the lion she loves. "Simba, what is he talking about?"

Scar smiles delighted at it all. "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

At Scar's last line the lionesses and lions were startled before all are concentrating on Simba.

Simba sighed before taking a step forward. "I am."

Elara was tooken back as well as Nala. Nala closed her eyes and memories of the jungle resurfaced._ "I can't go back!..."_ Nala snapped her eyes open. No! Simba couldn't be the reason why Mufasa is dead!

Sarabi approaches her son, slowly. She doesn't believe that her prince is responsible. Sarabi spoke with a grief stricken voice.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

Simba sighed regretfully. "It's true."

"You see! He admits it! Murderer!"

Lightning crashes behind Scar's head as Elara snarled at the rich brown lion. She doesn't believe this load of bull he's giving.

"No. It was an accident."

Scar walks around and around Simba as he accuses him; Elara growled at the rich brown lion's every word.

"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

Simba looked at his mother, Elara, who he assumes are his sisters and Nala before sighing heavily. "No."

Elara zoned out as she tried to put everything together. Simba couldn't of killed Mufasa. He was just a cub. The dark tawny lioness was knocked out of her thoughts by lightning striking below priderock. Elara's eyes widen as the lightening ignited a fire. Also to her and everyone's complete horror, Simba was dangling from the peak.

"Simba!" was all Elara, Sarabi and Nala could manage to shout.

Sarabi watched with fearful eyes as Scar and Simba exchanged words. Sarabi nor the pride could hear but they were most surprised when Simba leapt from the peak and pinned the rich brown lion. Everyone gasped as Simba growled with fury.

"Tell them the truth!"

They all held their breaths wondering what the truth was. Sarabi deep down had a bad feeling but hoped that her mate was really killed by a accident. But as they waited, the truth came out.

"I killed Mufasa!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Jason Chandler, thanks for the review. Your opinion and feedback means a lot. And yes, I have seen the new Lion King. I agree, definitely won't beat the original.**

**Here's the next chapter of Behind These Broken Wings.**

"Oh my kings! Fire!" yelled Kula, the young pale brown lioness' brown eyes were wide as they starred at the blazing flames.

Sarabi looked at the flames, her mind took her back in time. To when she was a teen, a few years younger than Cecilia. Her home pride was destroyed, forcing her recently widowed mother to take her and leave. In hopes of finding a new home. On their journey her mother had got bitten by a cobra just before a wildfire surrounded them.

At the time, Prince Mufasa and his father came to their aid riding elephants. Rafiki gave her mother some herbs but it wasn't enough to save her only delay her death for a bit. Her mother's death gave her the boast to spend time with Mufasa. The golden prince showed her the kingdom, as a way to ease her heartache. It worked, after a while because from that tour their relationship began to bloom.

The dark beige lioness was knocked out of her bittersweet memories by something wet falling on her head.

"What the..." Sarabi mumbled as she seen droplets of rain fall.

"It's raining!" cheered Tama. Her brown eyes full of awe as her creamy orange tuff stuck to her head from the rain.

The pride's attention was soon drawn to the top of priderock where battle roars could be heard. Sarabi's eyes widen in fear and worry. She knows Simba could handle this battle but it's her job to worry. Her orange gaze cast down at the feeling of someone rubbing against her to see her daughter.

"Mother, will Simba be okay?"

Sienna's dark orange eyes held concern and worry that no one her age should be feeling. The former queen sighed before giving her teenage daughter a nuzzle.

"I'm sure he will." Sarabi tore her eyes from her daughter to the top of priderock. _Please Mufasa, let our son be alright._

**...**

The rain had drenched the fire and after waiting what felt like forever the true king came down the side of priderock. Where he greeted his mother and sister first with a head bump before giving Nala who had joined Sarabi and Sienna's sides moments ago a soft, sweet loving nuzzle.

The dark beige lioness smiled as the scene reminded her of the time she and Mufasa took the throne. Watching her son take his place as king was a dream come true. She proudly roared along with the pride. Everything is right, but sometimes happy endings don't last long and her name is Zira.

"You killed my father!"

Sarabi sighed, so did Eleanor. Zira was a sweet, helpful cub and went by the name Ria when she was growing up. Then the young pale tan lioness got caught up with her father and soon the sweet, loving cub was this selfish, hateful and now vengeful lioness. Who boared her brother-in-law a grandson. Which the rich brown lion named Nuka for him being premature.

"Now Zira...we don't know that for sure." Eleanor spoke up for the king. Which is the truth, only the kings know what happened on the summit.

Sarabi looked from the tawny-beige lioness to her niece and nodded. Yes Scar did deserve to die and she had the thought to snatch his throat out. But during the time she and Mufasa had with Simba, they tought him the right and wrong for killing. Simba didn't kill Scar, unless Scar did something to provoke his death.

The younger lioness glared at Eleanor. "Shut up you old wrench!"

Everyone gasped before growling at Zira so did Simba.

"I don't know who you are but you have no right to speak to any of the pride like that!"

The pale tan lioness rolled her amber eyes. "If you must know, I'm Zira your cousin and the daughter of King Scar."

Simba was in shock, how could he forget about his big cool cousin. But he over came it. "Well one, Scar wasn't a king by a long shot. Not by looking at this place. Two, I didn't kill my uncle."

Zira growled."I don't believe that crap!"

Simba closed his eyes before reopening them. "Than I have to ask you to leave."

Zira's eyes widen, so did Sarabi's and everyone else.

"You can't do that!?"

Sarabi saw her son take a deep breath before replying. "I can and will if you plead your loyalty and stop this nonsense."

Sarabi looked from her son to the now former princess. "Listen to him. You can't possibly raised little Nuka in the Outlands."

Zira snarled at her. "I don't need your advice. You and your son can just rot like the demons you are..."

"Hey! That's uncalled for, Zira!" Amina growled at her niece.

Two more lionesses walked over to the assembled group. One of them was Cecilia, who walked over where she was facing the older lioness.

"Zira be reasonable. I seen the wounds, there's no way King Simba could of killed..."

Zira whipped her eyes that seemed like a firey red to the tawny caramel lioness. "How can you defined him!? My father, who let you live and made your mother something is dead because of him!"

Cecilia shook her head. "I don't believe that. Those wounds look like a hyena attack."

Zira chuckled darkly before glaring at the younger female. "Do you really believe that, Cecilia? The hyenas was my father's loyal subjects! They would never betray him like that!"

Tama rolled her brown eyes. "Zira...shut up and listen! You're pregnant! Do you want to risk the life of your unborn cub for something that can be delt with when his time comes? Hmmm..."

Sarabi saw the wheels turning in the young lioness' eyes before the pale tan lioness snarled before bowing.

Simba relaxed and smiled grateful at the two lionesses before turning to his cousin. "I'm sorry about Scar."

Zira glared burning holes into the young king before growling, everyone let out a sigh of relief as the pale tan lioness turned and stalked away. Unknown to them that the oldest child of the dark prince was forming a cruel, dangerous revenge.

_**BTBW**_

As the rain continue to pour, the pride gathered in the main den that was once known as the royal den under Scar's reign. As everyone was relaxing and cleaning one another's minor wounds. Simba had gotten to know everyone, even his sisters. Including his half one, Thelma. Who thankfully enough, like Nala and Mheetu do not share her mother's beliefs. Now Simba was scanning to find Elara.

"Simba."

The golden lion looked up from his lying postion to see Cecilia standing over him. "Cecilia, I was just looking for your mother. Where is she?"

Elara turned and looked over her shoulder. "Follow me."

Simba stood without hesitation and followed the younger lioness out to the slope and down into the wet plains. Simba followed the tawny peach lioness to a den that was in the back of the kopje hidden by rocks and dried up greenery. While Simba waited for Cecilia to moved the rocks he noticed that a hole was in the kopje that must lead to the main den. Got to get that fixed.

"Okay. Come on."

Simba turned his attention to the entrance ahead and followed after Cecilia. As they head further in he her the sounds of cubs. Soon Elara came into sight, she had two dark brown cubs in between her paws. Scar's no doubt.

"Simba...please understand that-"

Simba once again shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned they don't know who they're father is. But when the time comes, we'll tell them." Simba moved his orange eyes to the cubs. The male had leafy green eyes as the female had dark purple eyes. "What's their names?"

"Kovu and Sherise." Cecilia replied looking adoringly at her siblings.

Simba swallowed the growl he had and smiled at the dark tawny lioness. "Rest and I'll be back to visit."

Cecilia looked at her mother after Simba left. "He'll make a fine king."

Elara smiled and nodded before looking at her cubs. "No doubt about it."

**...**

Tama eased out of the den and was glad that the rain had stopped. The kings and queens had blessed the Pridelands with countless rain for the past month and a half. Once she was in the plains she bolted towards the eastern border. Inside a den that was hidden by rocks was a small seven year old tan lioness cub with a scruffy tan tuff on her head.

"Mama! You're back!" the cub cried when her inherited purple eyes landed on the creamy orange lioness.

"Mama?"

Tama gasped before turning to see her mother and sister. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Kala shook her head before entering the den and looked at her granddaughter before looking at her oldest. "When Kula said that you were sneaking out...I didn't want to believe it. Who's the father?"

Tama looked at her daughter, Vitani before lowering her brown eyes. Kula growled in disgust as she looked at her mother.

"Scar's the father!"

Tama rolled her eyes. "Yes. Scar is Vitani's father. Because I love him and is still in love with him."

Kala gasped before placing a colorless paw on her heart. "I don't have the strength."

Kula whimpered as she watched her mother head back to priderock. "You're a complete disgrace! This better not kill mother or I'm done with you!"

Tama glared at her sister's retreating form. Before sighing, she loves Scar even if he did kill her father. But her mother is everything. She turned and picked Vitani up before running out the small den. She ran towards the den on the edge of Pridelands where Zira and her followers resides.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jason Chandler, thanks for the review. And he has about a handful of cubs. Probably.**

Zira stalked out of her den. She was quite aggravated and the fact that she had a miscarriage wasn't helping her mood. So when her amber eyes landed on a old friend, turned enemy. Her blood began to boil. The pale tan lioness stood and met the creamy orange lioness who was carrying a small tan cub.

"You have some mind to show up here."

Tama sighed before lying Vitani down. "Zira. I love Scar and always will. But he's gone and the only one that matters is my mother. Now I need you to take Vitani."

Zira growled, baring her teeth. "Why would I do that!"

Tama rolled her brown eyes. "She's your sister! Besides...I can help you with Scar's revenge."

Zira thought about it before groaning in defeat. She has no idea on how to get her revenge and if teaming up with a pridelander helps her. Than so be it. "Fine."

**...**

Time went on and the kingdom was returning to it's glorious state. Now two years old, Kovu and Sherise were talking and adventurous. They were the only cubs in the pride at the moment beside Cecilia and Mheetu's six year old son, and not counting Nuka and Vitani. But that's about to change.

It was in the early morning, before the sun started to rise, of the fourth month of the twins turning two. When two loud roars erupted through the land. Sherise was the first to awake to see Queen Nala being rushed out of the den by Sarabi and Sarafina. While on the other side Amina and her mother was helping her older sister who seemed in a lot of pain.

A six year and a half caramel-brown cub wanted to follow but was stopped by Tojo.

A small yawn caused Sherise to look to her side to see her twin blinking his green eyes open. "What's going on?"

"Cece's cub is coming." the dark brown she-cub answered. Her dark purple eyes watching their sister. Cece was the name they called Cecilia when they first started speaking and ever since then, the name stook.

A the hours went by just as the sun began to rise over the horizon Kovu and Sherise's ears perked at the loud noises coming from priderock. The two quickly got to their paws and walked to the den entrance to see Rafiki carrying a small golden bundle of fur before heading towards Simba and Nala at the peak and trusted the cub in his arms into the air.

"Kovu. Sherise."

The twins turned and walked over to their mother. Who instantly gave them nuzzles before ushering them over to Cecilia who had a small cub in between her paws.

Elara beamed at her grandchild before turning to her youngest. "Meet the newest member of the family. Amanda."

Cecilia nuzzled her oldest cub, Jesús who came a moment later before she scanned the den to see the pride began to start their day but none was who she was looking for. She turned concerned amber eyes to her mother. "Mom, have you seen Mheetu?"

Elara shook her head before standing. "I'll go look for him. Watch your brother and sister."

Cecilia nodded before Elara headed out of the main den. But as Elara went to find her son-in-law she and the others wasn't aware of the storm that is about to unfold.

_**BTBW**_

"Tama!"

The creamy orange lioness was sitting near the edge of a cliff when Zira walked over. Tama dipped her head for the pale tan lioness to continue.

"The lionesses want to know the plan."

Tama looked from the setting sun to her ally, "I'll be there in a moment."

Zira nodded before walking away. Tama looked back to the sky and closed her eyes, _Don't worry my beloved, you're about to be avenged! _Tama snapped her brown eyes open and with a snarl she got up and went to where the lionesses and Zira were waiting. There in a clearing, near the border was a group of lionesses. From fifthteen to twenty lionesses, from different shades of color stood, sat or laid.

Tama walked over to Zira and sat. "I know you all are wandering what's the plan. Simple we take down Simba, by weakling him."

"How are we going to do that?" asked a pale grey lioness with muddy brown eyes.

Zira shared a look with Tama before before she smiled evilly at the pale grey lioness, "We take away the most precious things to him," then at the rest, "His son."

**...**

"Cannonball!"

A seven year old caramel-brown cub made a jump into a nearby creek causing a large amount of water to splash everything and everyone. Including a resting Sherise, who was lying by the creek resting her eyes.

Sherise opened her dark purple eyes to glared at the younger cub in the creek. "Jesús! You're dead!"

The caramel-brown cub's amber eyes were full of mischief. "Gotta catch me first!"

Sherise glared before running after the retreating older cub. Jesús laughed before making a quick right, sending Sherise sliding into some bushes. When Sherise finally caught up she found Jesús digging into the ground. His pale pelt was covered in dirt as dirt and grass went in different directions.

Sherise apporched with her head tilted to the side. "What are you doing?"

Jesús looked up, his black tuff fell nicely above his eyes. "Trying to get to the other side of the Pridelands."

It was the fact that Jesús was content on this. He really believed that he could dig to the other end of the kingdom. Sherise burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. Jesús was funny. Has been nice they became friends.

"You're so weird."

Jesús glared as he faked pouted. "Am not!"

Sherise rolled her eyes before tapping Jesús' shoulder. "Are too and you're it."

Jesús' eyes widened as he glared at the dark brown cub running into the grass. "No fair!" he ran after Sherise, eager to get her. "Hey slow down!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Jason Chandler, I appreciate the review. As for Tama and Zira's plan, nothing good.**

**I'm not sure who the song is by but it's from Balto II. Enjoy.**

A dark tawny she-cub rolled her brown eyes as she watched her older brother be chased by their best friend. "Idiot."

A juvenile laugh caused the dark tawny cub to groan before ducking down as a golden cub flew over her head. She sat up and fixed the small dark tawny fur on her head before looking at her attacker with a raised brownish eye brow.

"For someone who's mother is the head huntress. You're pretty lousy at it."

The golden cub shook his head to rid of the leaves and twigs before glaring at the cub on the ledge with bright green eyes. "Haha. Very funny Amanda."

"I'm going to get you Jesús!"

Amanda and her golden friend looked to see Sherise pounce on the retreating caramel-brown cub. Sending them rolling down a hill. To end up with the seven year old caramel-brown cub on his back with Sherise on him and their noses pressed together. Sherise fluttered her eye lashes bashfully before stepping back to let Jesús up.

A low whistle made Sherise snap her dark purple eyes towards the three year old golden cub.

"Shut it, Kopa!"

Kopa and Jesús laughed before running off towards priderock at the growl from the older cub. Sherise and Amanda glared at the retreating males before running after them.

**...**

Night has claimed the Pridelands, on the peak sat Elara, Kovu and Sherise. The three were stargazing and Sherise spotted a lion roaring.

"Hey, look! That one looks like a lion roaring."

Elara pinned her ears as a bad memory resurfaced. She looked up at the dark blue sky and quietly wondered where Scar was.

"Mom?"

Elara shook her head before looking at her son. "Yes, Kovu?"

Kovu yawned along with Sherise as they cuddled up into Elara's chest. "Can you sing us a lullaby?"

Elara smiled lovingly at her cubs before giving them both nuzzles and started to purr as she sung softly and sweetly,

_"Somebody wants you,_

_Somebody needs you,_

_Somebody is searching for your heart_

_Someone is dreaming,_

_Waiting and is coming to take you home..."_

Kovu and Sherise yawned before snuggling up against one another.

_"Time, it will fly like the sun through the sky. _

_And what once was hello turns to goodbye._

_Tomorrow is here now,_

_Sings in your ear of my heart, _

_Your life is your own. _

_Never you fear, now, _

_Your path is clear now. _

_Some one who loves you, _

_Some one who loves you is taking you home."_

Elara smiled at her sleeping cubs. Kovu slept with his head on Sherise's back as Sherise slept with her head on her brother's dusty brown colour paws. Elara laid her head down besides her cubs and joined them in slumber. Not aware of the drastic events happening the next day.

_**BTBW**_

"Come on on Sherise, I'll race you to the watering hole!" shouted Kopa as he ran ahead of the dark brown she-cub.

Sherise shook her head, "Please tell me why you dragged me along?"

Kopa laughed. "One because you love me and two every one is busy. Kovu and Jesús is busy with my dad and Uncle Mheetu. Amanda is with Auntie Kala for the day."

Sherise rolled her eyes before picking up speed and the race was on. Once at the water hole Sherise and Kopa took a moment to catch their breathes. As Sherise was drinking her ears perked.

"Kopa, did you here that?"

Kopa lifted his head and shook it before going back to drink.

"Kopa, come on. Something don't feel right." cried Sherise before running in a bush.

"Sherise, come on, there's nothing you should be afraid of when I'm around." Kopa boosted while puffing out his yellow chest.

"How wrong you are you little brat!" a sicking laugh echoed through the air.

"Who's there?" Kopa didn't get a response and it didn't feel right to the future king. "This isn't funny!"

A dark laugh erupted through the air before Zira made herself known. "Why so spooked?"

Kopa knew that this lioness was family, his cousin to be exact. But that didn't ease the feeling that something wasn't right. His feelings was confirmed when a bunch of unknown snarling and growling lionesses appeared from the tall grasses behind the pale tan lioness. To small to fight, so flight. With a a sharp turn Kopa bolted through the plains.

"Get him but don't kill him! He's mine!" Zira snarled before running after the Prince with her followers.

Kopa ran as fast as his legs would run. His throat started to tighten as his lungs began to burn. He could feel the pads of his paws scrape and tare as they pounded against the hard ground. He knows it's life or death but he could feel the adrenaline leave his system as his body began to shut down from exhaustion. He didn't know where to run but knew he had to hide somewhere. But unfortunately as a new burst of energy and adrenaline ran through his veins the golden cub felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Let me go!"

Zira chuckled darkly before she growled and tossed Kopa. The cub flew through the air before landing hard and tumbled across the dusty ground. Zira avanched as her followers surrounded the area, the pale tan lioness snarled before striking the young cub, sending him rolling before he stopped in a cloud of dust. Kopa looked up with a busted lip and his right eye was shut as four claw marks ran down his face.

Zira laughed before she hit the cub again, her claws digging deep into Kopa's side. Kopa rolled through the dirt and glass, landing on his uninjured side with a moan. He could barely lift his head before Zira apporched, she walked up and gave the young prince a hard swipe. Kopa tumbled like a cart wheel before landing on his injured side, breathing heavily as blood stained his bright fur.

"For Father!"

With a deadly growl Zira struck Kopa sending the now unconscious prince over the edge of a cliff they were near and into the rushing river below.

**...**

Sherise gasped before covering her muzzle with her paws. Her dark purple eyes filled with tears as she was forced to listen to the pale tan lioness.

"On to our next plan. Father asked me to teach and raise my youngest siblings in his name. We will attack at nightfall."

Sherise's ears flattened as her eyes widened with more fresh tears falling down her face. After Zira left with her followers, Sherise quickly bolted out of her hidden spot and towards priderock.


	21. Chapter 21

**Jason Chandler, thanks and I agree. Poor Kopa.**

**Here's chapter twenty-one. **

It was late afternoon when sisters, Sienna and Thelma returned from the midday hunt. The sisters were going over the awesome stunts their queen and sister/sister-in-law used to take down the water buffalo. The conversation creased when said catch went by them on the back of King Malka.

The pale gold, black maned lion had been spending time assisting Simba while his mother and younger brother helped him back in his own kingdom.

Thelma moved her brown eyes from the large, handsome pale golden lion to the pale beige lioness besides her with a smirk. "You like Malka, don't you?"

Sienna blushed before lowering her head. "I do. But he'll never go for me."

Thelma smiled lightly before giving her sister a resurring nuzzle. "I understand. I have a crush on Prince Tojo. But he only has eyes for Kula."

Sienna frowned but her attention was soon on something small barrelling towards them up ahead. Thelma noticed it too before a five year old dark brown she-cub ran into the light golden lioness' foreleg.

Thelma reached one of her colourless paws out to catch the cub before she fell backwards. "Easy there Sherise. Where's the fire?"

Sherise was breathing heavily as she tried to answer. But as she went to tell the king's sisters what happened and what she heard fresh tears began to fall and she couldn't help but sob. Concern swelled in the older lionesses' beings.

Sienna bend down and ran her tongue over her cousin's head. "Calm down and tell us what happened."

Sherise sniffed up some tears, her heart still racing. "Zira...killed Kopa...and is coming for...me...and...Kovu..."

Sienna and Thelma gasped before the pale beige lioness grabbed the shaken cub and ran for priderock with her sister following.

**...**

Inside the den behind priderock, that Simba was led to by Cecilia those years ago was the king and queen along with a handful of others.

"Zira will not get away with this!" Simba growled.

Elara looked at her cubs that was sleeping in the back before turning her purple eyes towards the golden lion. "What do you suggest? Exile? That's not going to keep Zira from sneaking in and getting Kovu and Sherise."

Sarabi looked from the dark tawny lioness to her son with sorrow filled horror eyes. "Elara's right. I have spent enough time with Zira to know that she won't give up easily."

Simba sighed deeply before nodding towards his mother. "Then what do you suggest?"

As Sarabi was telling everyone the plan, they weren't aware of a pair of brown eyes listening.

**...**

Night has come and Zira led her followers to priderock. But before they reached the kopje their path was blocked by none other than Tama.

Zira snarled. "What's the meaning of this!"

Tama rolled her brown eyes. "Before you get your tail in a knot. Listen. Somehow your sister overheard you and seen you kill Kopa."

Zira growled. Mostly at herself. She forgot that Sherise was with the prince. But it doesn't matter because she is about to for fill her father's ghostly wish. "Doesn't matter. Is that all?"

Tama narrowed her eyes. "No! They're moving the cubs as we speak!"

Zira felt her blood began to boil before she let out a terrifying roar.

_**BTBW**_

Into the night Thelma ran with a confused and scared Kovu in her creamy jaws. She was running towards the Mountain kingdom where Kovu will be safe from Zira. But the twenty four year old light golden lioness wasn't expecting to be followed.

Out of the darkness of the night something pounced on the running lioness. Causing Thelma to drop Kovu before crashing to the ground herself. A familiar laugh made Thelma growl before before turning over and swiped at her attacker.

When the weight moved Thelma got up and ran to grab Kovu but she was knocked down once again.

"I believe that you have something that belongs to the true king of the Pridelands."

As the moon shined down, Thelma's brown eyes widened as out of shadows stalked a crazed looking Zira. Her claws were out and dug into the ground as she apporched the down lioness. What made the pale tan lioness all the more frightening was the notch in her right ear that was leaking fresh, hot blood. Before Thelma could register that she was the one that gave that wound her cousin pounced and attacked without mercy. Birds scattered at the dying roar that echoed through the Pridelands.

**...**

Eleanor knew that delivering her granddaughter to the Eastern kingdom was dangerous but she was more experience in this area. After all, she ran off with her own daughter. The sound of growling knocked the old lioness out of her thoughts and made her run faster. She took a quick look back and only seen a pair of brown eyes glowing in the darkness. She had to get rid of her persuader but wasn't sure how. Until the path she used to come here came in mind. She quickly ran towards the valley as fast as her aged paws would allow her.

Eleanor could hear her chaser gaining as the narrowed edge came into view. She saw the hole and with great effort she leapt over the the hole and kept running not looking back.

Eleanor continued to run in the direction of the Pridelands' other allied pride. When she crossed a creek she sighed in relief right before she was blind sighted. The force of the attack knocked Sherise from her jaws. When Eleanor's sight cleared the first thing she saw was a familiar pair of hazel eyes staring down at her as the moon and stars shined brightly above.

"Agro," the tawny-beige lioness gasped as fear filled her eyes.

The brownish-tan lion sneered as he bared his teeth. "My beloved wife. How wonderful of you to return after you up and ran! Embrassing me in front of the queen!"

Agro's spit flew from his muzzle and landed on Eleanor's face. Eleanor knew she had to get away especially before...

Agro looked up as his ears perked at the sound of a cub wailing. He moved his hazel eyes from his mate to the crying lump of dark fur some distance away. He growled as he let his claws out.

Eleanor gasped as she tried to stand. "Agro! Have mercy!"

Agro snapped his eyes towards the injured lioness. "Why should I!"

Eleanor knew it was risky but it was what she had to do. "Sherise's our granddaughter..."

Something snapped inside of the brownish-tan lion. A grin formed before he turned his full attention on Eleanor. "It seems that there is a change of plans. Unfortunately, those plans don't include you."

Eleanor was afraid but she rather her then Sherise. She closed her eyes and awaited her death. Argo grinned before raising his paw high before swinging it down and across Eleanor's throat. Satisfied with the sight of the lifeless body before him, he turned and roughly grabbed the crying cub before running off into the savannah.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to another chapter of Behind These Broken Wings. Sorry about the late update, been busy with other stories.**

**But here's chapter twenty-two. I didn't want to kill off Thelma and Eleanor but it had to be done.**

In the Pridelands the animals gathered under priderock. Mheetu and Tojo stood in front and behind the one the king called a trial for. On the peak stood the king himself, Simba glared dangerously down into the amber eyes of his cousin.

"For the murder of not only my sister but the future king..."

The animals gasped before growling towards the former princess.

"I hearby banish you and all your cubs and followers. If you return it would be your death sentence!"

Mheetu and Tojo along with some elephants herded Zira towards the border. Once at the border they were greeted by a group of cheetahs circling Zira's lionesses. The cheetahs stopped as the elephants continued to push the banished lionesses out of the Pridelands.

Tojo tore his purple eyes from the lionesses to the goldish cheetah apporching. "Duma. I'm sure the king would like to speak with you."

The goldish cheetah bid his group farewell before following the lions towards priderock.

**...**

Sobs of pain and sorrow could be heard from all over the Pridelands. Cassiel and Chumvi journeyed to the Pridelands when the guests the Mountain Pride was expecting didn't arrive. They were devsated to hear the news about the deaths of Princess Thelma and Prince Kopa. And the disappearance of Elara's mother and cubs.

Cassiel apporched his former mate who was being tended to by Cecilia and Amina. The dark golden lioness glared at the dark brown lion but before she could give the lion a piece of her mind, his daughter beat her to it.

"Dad." Cassiel tore his amber eyes from Elara to his daughter. "Come with me. There's someone I want you to meet."

Amina watched the father and daughter leave the main den before turning her amber eyes on her niece who was being consoled by her son. She smiled lightly before returning her attention to her friend.

Across the den Princess Sienna sobbed uncontrollably on King Malka's shoulder. Malka nuzzled and embraced the younger lioness. He was grieving too, Thelma was so young and had a lot to live for.

Malka shook his head before looking down at the twenty four year old nuzzling into his black mane. It should feel wrong with him heading into his thirty eighth year but he couldn't deny his heart of what it wants.

"It'll be okay." Malka closed his brown eyes before embracing the pale beige lioness.

**...**

The moon shined brightly against the dark sky as the stars sparkled. A cool breeze went through the land, swaying the grass back and forth. Along with with the wind, the breeze carried the sound of weeping.

Queen Nala had returned to priderock hours ago with the rest after the funerals. The tawny cream lioness sat at the peak as the night's breeze blew by, ruffling her fur as well as carry her mate's cries. It was depressing, heartbreaking. It pained her for more than one reason. She had not only lost her cub but Sherise and Kovu were lost to them as well. Not to mention the death of her younger sister, Thelma.

Then her mate and Elara, it claws her already shredded heart.

"Nala..." the queen turned to see her mother-in-law. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Simba?"

Nala sighed heavily before being embraced by the dark beige lioness. "It hurts Sarabi. It hurts like hell."

Sarabi embraced her daughter-in-law as tears fell from her eyes. "I know, dear. I know." Sarabi sighed before giving the queen a comforting nuzzle. "Go. He needs you."

Nala watched the old lioness enter the cave. With a deep breath she headed down the slope back towards the horrible scene where her son was taken. When she got to Simba he was the same as she left him. Nala lowered her head before she walked over and nuzzled her mate.

"We'll get through this." Simba managed to say out loud.

Nala nodded before sighing. "It hurts. Terribly. There's no amount of words that can explain how I feel." Nala looked up with teary eyes, "...but they wouldn't want us to grieve...especially since..."

Simba nuzzled his mate for her to go on. "Since what?"

Nala took a deep breath before replying. "Simba, I'm pregnant again."

Simba couldn't put a paw on the emotions that was running through him. He was going to be a father again. With a heavy sigh he smiled, Nala was right. They need to move on...it will take time and it will be hard but at least they'll have Thelma and Kopa watching over them.

_**BTBW**_

In a land known as Aldovia, the sun had just reached the highest point in the bright blue sky. Out of a large den that was built into the base of a mountain was a sixteen year old pale white teen with a small brownish mane.

"Amell!"

The teen groaned before turning his grey eyes towards the direction his name came from to see a large built creamy white lion with thick brownish mane.

"Amell, have you seen Agro."

Amell rolled his eyes before looking at the older lion. "Good morning to you too. And he's behind you."

The creamy white lion turned and glared at the apporching lion with hard greenish-blue eyes. "Where have you been-" the lion stopped short when he saw the young cub in his general's jaws. "Who is that."

Agro placed the cub on the ground before smiling at the younger lion. "In short...your future mate."

**...**

Passed the oasis was a pride of lions and lionesses. At the moment a dark red lioness was on her way to the river for a afternoon swim when something caught her attention. She looked around before slowly walking into the water when her bright green eyes landed on a damp bundle of golden fur. She gasped before quickly grabbing the unconscious cub before running off towards her pride's headquarters.

Outside of a large den sat a large built creamy lion. The wind gently tossed his yellow-blonde mane as he conversed with a dark cream lion with bright green eyes and a black mane.

"Evans!"

The males looked up and noticed a fifteen year old goldish lion with a golden mane run over. The older lions stood at alert before the creamy lion walked over to the teen.

"Gideon. What's the problem?"

Gideon took deep breaths before replying. "Scarlett returned with a unconscious cub."

Evans' bright blue eyes widen before he looked at the pale cream lion. "Loki, go search and see if you can find the cub's parents."

Loki dipped his head before running off towards the borders. As Evans and Gideon ran off towards the middle of their home, Solitude.


End file.
